


La Irrepressibles

by O_kay1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Charlotte Magne - Freeform, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer Magne, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Helluva Boss - Freeform, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Human/Monster Romance, Lilith Magne - Freeform, Minor Alastor/Charlie Magne, Multi, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Rosie - Freeform, Stolas - Freeform, charlie/others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_kay1/pseuds/O_kay1
Summary: "Lost in a rainbow. Now our rainbow is gone. Overcast by your shadow. As our worlds move on. Of you and me ever changing. Moving on now moving fast. And this touch must be wanting. Must become free to act."Alastor, a young boy from a middle class family meets Charlie, a young demoness who was sent to earth to fulfill the duties of the antichrist. In attempting to escape the suffocating clutches of reality, both unintentionally cross paths in a secret field beyond the willow trees. Our two protagonists from different worlds, attracted to each other's vigorous nature and blinding loyalty. Compromised by their leading roles, both are separated down different destined paths. Unaccepting their inability to be together make a binding contract disturbing the laws of nature. Will their love be enough to keep their fates entwined?Journey the struggle of friendship, love, and outspoken royalist rivalry of Alastor and his beloved Charlotte.lol lousy summary.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 23
Kudos: 98





	1. fools gold

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy...

Hell is where billions starve and suffer from their crimes.. Where you are reborn by the fires that scar and traumatize sinners, a slave ties to the bondagde the hierarchy of the nine circles. Where territorial genocide takes place as a common recurring event as we all depend on via pollution destruction; an inevitable death that's annual to those who can't rise themselves from the depths. So they ask how is it any different from life on earth? 

That was simple, a long awaited moment of tranquility, a life changing chance of when I met... her. 

_____________

The morning had more than a bite of frost in the air piercing pain that hits the bloodstream, his lungs feeling constricted just trying to just breathe it in. How long has it been that he has been sitting here? His mind was clouded as he stared up into the civil twilight sky. He dwindled with his broken glasses rubbing his thumb and index across the broken lens. Thanking the lord he has a spare. He laid in the tall grass that’s a couple meters away from his backyard. 

Alastor couldn't help but compare the twilight with his own state of mind. Just like those clouds, his insides were in a chaos. A mess. Something was bothering him. Something was always hurting him. And it ached. Something felt so wrong, so invalid but needed Alastor couldn't tell what. This hurt wasn't coming from the punch in the face his father just gave him, it was something else. He tried to pinpoint the cause for this unexplained pain but failed. He tried to reason this unbearable burning but didn't find any, because it was everywhere the leak was hard to find. Everything felt so confused, just like a jumbled set of a jigsaw puzzle.

A puzzle that Alastor didn't know how to solve.

When the doors started to slam Alastor knew the shouting match was just getting started.  
Even from how far he sat away from his house he could still hear the lashings from his father's wrath storming through the house searching for him. 

“He was just defending himself, he did nothing wrong, Please!” The breathless cries of his mother rang him out of his thoughts. He wanted to leap out of his hiding spot but he knew, he was familiar with the senses that there was a whole world of hurt just waiting inside those walls.

“Alastor! God dammit-” his father bursted through the back doors trying not to ignite the violence that had left the air so brittle, kicking it open so hard it ricoshade off the wall and hit him back, he blocked it with his forearm in time. Following behind him was a doberman with a snarl that could kill. 

“Alastor!” he said in a tone that sounded like a warning, that he didn't want what was to come.

Alastor laughed to himself. He knew his father practically begged God for alastor to put up a struggle or a fight against him, just to give him a better reason for his father to put his hands on alastor more.

Alastors heart nearly stopped when the dog let out a threatening bark struggling against the leash his master held. The heavy mongrel on the prowl to hunt down his chosen pry, in this case was alastor. He was frozen in place even if he wanted to surrender and come out now the outcome was still going to be the same. He looked back up to the sky taking in the stars that still faintly showed wishing for a better outcome wishing the threat that stood behind him disappeared, but he knew how dull and pointless it was to beg for such a thing and accepted his fate. 

He heard the chains that held the dog let loose, the floodgates of flight or fight took place in his mind scrambling his thoughts. He jumped up from the grass and stood frozen, unable to decide whether to run for the forest before him, double back and try to fight or just scream. He knew he wouldn't get far, he knew there was no point in fighting, it'll just make things bloody on his part. Alastor stood his ground turning around to come face to face with a fierce row of teeth leaping at his face. 

The canine made contact with alastor 's right shoulder piercing its teeth into his flesh, and the alastor cried out feeling the dog locking its jaw to hold him down.

That damn dog never knew when to quit. He never knew when to quit his barking, his slobbering or panting his rancid breath. Alastor lost count of the number of times he dreamed: of killing the mutt, not feeding him, or not looking for him after he would run into the forest. The moment the black canine came at him it didn't know when to quit. Alastor pulled scrunches of the dogs skin trying to pry the mutt off of him.

“Get that damn dog off my son!” Alastor's mother came running out of the house to her son's aid until she was grabbed from behind. 

“Next time he misbehaves again.. I'll make sure to lock Bruce in alastors bedroom with him inside.” he let go of her and whistled out to the doberman. “Bruce here! NOW!”

The dog released himself from Alastors shoulder and retreated a few steps before turning to run to its master, side swiping Alsators mother in the process. 

That damn dog never knew when to quit. Never when to quit giving attitude, or giving others death eyes, or behaving like a feral mutt. And never when to quit fighting.

Alastors mother was quick to get to his side. “Alastor!” she held him in a tight embrace completely forgetting his injured shoulder. Alastor forgot too, embracing her as tight as he could. She pulled away from him briefly. “My darling, are you alright? I'm so sorry!” balls of tears spilled out of her eyes. 

“No, I'm..sorry- mother” he barely made out his sentence. The trauma from his voice restricted him. He felt his whole body go cold, his spirit lift and suddenly made a hard impact down to earth as fear began to eat him. He was sweating tremendously, clenching and unclenching his hands. She gripped both of his arms unknowingly digging her nails into his tender skin. 

“You know not to cause trouble! I hate seeing you get hurt!” she stroked his hair off of his sweaty forehead now noticing he didn't have his glasses. “Don't ever make your father angry again!...ok...” she lowered her head in shame that she couldn't protect him. 

His mind flashed back to the fight he had at his school, the boys tried to ground him into the mud. How alastor had to fight and run with everything he had. To the moment the parents of the boys told his father this morning. To the memory of his father punishing him without giving a chance to explain. To the memory of his mother pulling his father off of him and told him to run. The memories flooded and soon faded to a white blank. 

“...Yes, Mother?” he lowered his head to see her face.

She tried to halt her crying, “Remember to smile my love” she chuckled, pulling herself up with tears and a smile plastered on her face hiding her true pain. “ You know you're not fully dressed without one!What kind of gentleman lets himself walk around naked?” she brought herself and Alastor to their feet kissing his damp cheeks. 

“I’ll take you out today, let's let your father calm down first.” she patted his butt getting all the grass and dirt off.

Alastor nodded in response. She was so used to brushing traumatizing moments like these off with ease. They happened so often that these events did not horrify or daunt her like they would anyone else. Or at least not anymore. 

They both got up from the tall grass and made their way into town through the back way of their house.

________

It took sometime to reach the inner city, the heart of Louisiana that had grown into a dense and cluttered town but the square was open and full of street performers. The buildings were an amazing jumble of different styles: rickety wooden shops, marble and brick houses, huge stone churches. Everything had been beaten down and baked by the sun - and sunlight was everywhere: in the air, in the vivid colors, in the smells of spices and overripe fruit. Streets jammed with cars, traffic at a crawl, sidewalks littered with people, Saturday afternoon shoppers, hustle, bustle, market day, streets lined with stalls selling organic produce, fresh meat, local cheeses, baked goods, large powdered beignets, homemade trinkets, pot plants and herbs, stall holders with chalk boards, deal of the day, calling out prices, special offers, rows of shops, flats above, harassed mothers with strollers and the flappers that hanged around the corners. 

This town was alive Alastor thought to himself marveling at the sights. 

His mother pulled him to the side out of the traffic of people. “What would you like to eat, Alastor? Anything coming to mind?”

“No thank you mother.” after all that just happened he didn't have the appetite. 

His mother held a straight face undecided of what to say next, a hint of guilt hidden in her eyes. “Ok...then, we can just stroll around the plaza.” 

He nodded in agreement. They walked hip to hip down the boardwalk and watched street performers. What a nice day this was just him and his mother. He didn't need anyone else: not friends, not his father, every person can disappear but his mother. 

His attention was grabbed as he saw a crowd begin to form outside one of the most famous, top dollar jewellery stores in New Orleans. His mother followed his gaze looking over to the ruckus, curiosity carrying her over to the crowd.

“Alastor it's not a very gentleman like to mind others businesses... so don't carry on mommy’s bad habits in the future.” his mother tried her best to avoid the people passing by as they made their way across.

“Yes mother.” he chuckled at her amused. 

His mother went over to a woman that was observing everything from the window of the shop. It was a tall man dressed in the most elegant black and velvet suit that money could buy, accessorized with a black top hat and cloak. His whole appearance screamed elegance and power, sleek and lean, jet black hair and.... A blond?

“I say, what's happening to gather such a crowd?”

The woman turned, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her. “ a few tourists, the richest there is. They've been buying up the whole damn plaza.”

“So? We came across them before?”

“No, not like this man-” she pointed to the tall man in all black. “He just bought that large manor on the hill and right now he's damn near buying out the whole town and still has money left for the Heinz’s jewelry store” she scoffed, “God, I hope he's a bachelor.... I wouldn't mind bearing and raising his children.” 

“Oh stop!” alastors mother gave her a small smack on the shoulder. 

“That little girl looks like a porcelain doll, no way the mother is not in the picture, a beauty like her I want to see the marvelous creature who is responsible.” the dirty geyser whistles. 

Another man imputed to the conversation, “Do you know how good it would be to make connections with a man like this, think of the possibilities this kind of influence could do for a business!” a man chimed in. 

“I hope things don't change from their arrival.”

“You would think- ahh! They're coming out now!” the woman began to push forward near the entrance. 

The pair walked out of the store accompanied by a few butlers. Alastor couldn't take his eyes off of the young woman. Even though he couldn't see all her face he was captivated. She stepped out into the light. Shades of gold that made new mosaics each moment in the warm summer air. From afar you could say her soft curls were the colour of rich cream. They walked on a higher level. The staff and clerks from inside help shielded them away from the crowd that tried to flirt and pass their business cards to them, flappers pushing a wink and small business owners asking if the tall man was willing to invest at their companies. Hardly a person in the crowd had ever known a person who had so much money to offer especially in these times, it'll soon flood the media. They all knew someone who had health in their wallets, needs being met, but to flaunt it around and buy everything the light touches is a whole new level. 

“Sir, you forgot one of your purchases!” a woman came out with a diamond encrusted opal necklace that had the whole crowd in awe. Practically flaunting it in her hands. 

The taller man shielded the little girl from the clerks path. “Then have it delivered to the address I provide.” he responded sternly. 

“...We simply have purchased enough items today, please, let's take our leave.'' The little girl's voice was soft but a dark stern voice commanded him behind it . 

“Very well” he was about to turn around to escort the little lady until the clerk jumped right in front of them and pushed the necklace further into the little blonde's face, making her retract slightly. 

“Im sure your mother would love this lovely trinket , why not-”

She was cut off when the man slapped the box from the woman's hands sending it flying into the crowd. Many scrambled to get the necklace including some of the workers. The crowd moved like a multi-headed beast that shared only one brain. Their thoughts were in lock-step as much as their feet. People began to push forward to get closer to the tall man and the little blond girl.

Charlie glanced over the crowd of people trying to bombard her and her escort. She grimaced seeing how desperate and low they acted, turned on and drived by the power and money presented in front of them. All yelled and pushed on another. She stopped waiting for the chauffeur to take her door for a split moment. She made eye contact with a pair of golden brown eyes, so beautiful yet dull reminded her of fools gold.

Alastor bit his lip, eyes deep and dark as an abyss stared back at him. Then he moves closer with those eyes that look so deeply into her own.

"amazing." he breathed out, face feeling lifted. 

His smile relaxed as he gripped his mother's hand tighter to stay grounded to the illuminating feeling that seemed to take over his senses. His mother took notice and pulled them further away from the commotion.

“Let's head home, now darling.” she tugged on him.

He resisted her, slightly, still taking in the sight of the young girl in front of him. Locked in the trance that she herself was in with him. Beyond the crowd and the employees escorting them they continued to lock onto each other. 

Her breathing hitches and becomes softer, the pensive look melting into a smile as soft as the morning light. His body stiffs just as his back muscles flex to an upright posture. His heart racing, face heating. There is something about that gaze of her’s, a gaze that he'll never find in another human being, as if in that moment their souls have made a bridge. 

He was disappointed as the tall man shielded her with his coburn coat. "Pardon me your highness.” the tall figure scooped her up and hastily moved her into the car. “Such troublesome peasants.” he whispered with wrath as he closed into her personal space scooched into the car after her. Chauffeur closing the car door. 

An alert triggered into alastor brain to chase after her, he then tried to dive right back into the crowd forgetting that one of his hands was still tethered to his mother. "alastor i've had enough excitement for one day, let's go, please." she said with slight worry and irritation. alastor didn't want to test her limits and followed behind her. Looking back at the car that was already driving away. 

“I apologize for the ruckus my lady Charlotte. As predicted it was too soon to make our appearance in town.” he took off his cloak and dusted off his suit.

“That wasn't the cause of the up roar.” she didn't make eye contact with him but he could tell by the sound of her voice of how exhausted she was. 

“I should have taken your tiredness into consideration.”

He ducked his head close to hers, “I didn't mean to attract so much attention towards us...I'm glad that her majesty wasn't hurt” the tall man whispered the last part to her ducking his head further in apology. Charlie turned her attention to the tall man who sat close beside her. She held a smile to obscure her disappointment waving her hand to dismiss his humbleness.

“That's alright Lord Stolas...”


	2. weeping willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two souls meet in an unlikely place.  
> alastor descends into a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like reading under analyzed confusing passages because that what it felt like writing this.~

“The manner in which these people live is a joke to laugh at, HA! Such puny things... as something as entertaining as this is hard to find in hell… Princess Charlotte” rolling my head, stopping it in charlie's direction, casting my eyes at her. 

“Stolas how many times do I have to tell you we have to be respectful even to those who are beneath us? And please, you don't have to use formalities when we’re alone.” She gave a warm smile and winged her legs back n forth in her seat. 

I leaned forward slightly resting my elbows on my knees, holding a smug grin. “How can I respect something that’s so needy and persistent, begging is all they do.” I wrapped a finger in her hair twirling the lock until I could no longer. “Submit themselves to the hierarchy without thinking what it would do to their own image, tsk tsk. They wear the humiliation with pride! Why they might as well as to stick their ASS in the AIR and PRESENT IT to me ON A SILV-”

“Stolas! no need to be so vulgar.” Her eyes were a knife in my chest. I jumped back into my seat snatching my hand away from the locks. Her human side barley slipped from her eyes. Where there had been joy was now disappointment, but not in any vulnerable sense. Uncomfortable with the void, she had filled it with an emotion I hated the most- displeasure. “I chose you to be my escort because I thought you were more classy and intelligent than all those other insufferable idiots back in hell… was I wrong?” The unmoving gaze was accompanied by a steady sign, like she was fighting something back and losing. I shook my head looking outside of my window with a displeasing look.

“Why did you want to come to such a mediocre place anyway, I don't mean to sound rude prince-” Charlotte crossed her arms waiting for correction. “I mean Charlotte, but we overlords regularly use the mortal realm for business related or to our own twisted benefit to claim souls, what is a gentle little tart like yourself trying to do?” I sat back waiting to hear her scheme so I'll be able to manipulate it to my own. The little darling can act all hard as she wants but she's merciful and is an open book she can't hide anything from me.

A flicker went across her eyes and she looked away from me. “That information is for me to keep to myself and for you to see it through.” 

She sounded unsure like this idea was forced upon her, if this is Lucifer's doing maybe I shouldn't poke my business into it, I'll just have to wait for my moment.

“Yes your father did such a marvelous, flawless job with planning this trip. But it is indeed getting in the way of my own work and the time with my OWN family, most of my connections would think I have abandoned them. Yet I can't know the reason for my absence...'' I side glanced at Charlotte, making sure she sees my half hurt expression. 

“Ohh Stolas, why didn't you say so? I'll make sure you're compensated for the inconvenience.” she leaned forward and grabbed one of my hands. The way she’s able to flip her switch like her father is scary. 

“Little lady, I hold you to your word” I chuckled. Her father would bend over backwards to whatever she wished. The thought that it'll be 10 folds over made me smile wider.

“Anyways.. How's octavia? Time and distance really put a hiatus on our relationship.” her eyes filled with regret to her question .

‘She probably now figured that I have no idea as well, realizing how much time I spend at the king's palace.’ 

“I wonder that as well, I admit I'm absent from her life too often..” I leaned back in my seat. “When I’m with you and that's most of the time my dear, I tend to imagine that you are octavia for my own comfort.” Charlie turned away from him holding her face in her hands. ‘Was she uncomfortable with what I said?’ 

I had never found it impossible to talk with Charlotte in the way I wanted to pour my feelings out to her. Though the little lady of hell did advance my years, strangely stimulating clarity and comfort just by her presence, seemed efficient enough to tell her what was on my mind, maybe it put her in a weird position...

“Sorry... I just feel guilty now choosing you to escort me. I'm taking more of your time away from your daughter, honestly what kind of a friend am I.”

‘Friend?’ 

“A decent one, more trustworthy than all the overlords combined.”

Carlie blushed slightly, how cute.

“Speaking of descent, who was that human you were staring at? An interest to pass the time when our mission is complete?” I teased her. 

“No!- well i was just admiring his eyes… they were none like ive ever seen. They reminded me of fools' gold.” she slouched in her seat twindeling her dress. 

“Ahh yes eyes are the window to the soul, the reason that you are so attracted to them might be because you want to eat the young lad.” I chuckled darkly. 

“One won't be able to satisfy.” she said toneless.

I stopped laughing after her comment, ‘did I hear that right?’  
Her comment was so out of character, well, so far from what I knew of her. I just stared at her mouth open. My brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that I was shocked. I closed my mouth, then looked at her toes before glancing back up to catch her eye. I was about to say something until the chauffeur rolled down the divider in the car.

“We’re here my lord.”

“Ahh this is it.” she bounced up looking at the large estate. “It's beautiful Stolas! Amazing job.”

All I could do was help change the subject. Has the princess held an innocent facade in front of every denicent in hell to manipulate them from showing how truly terrifying and strong she actually is? She projected her image of being nice and ditsy to distract them from her true plans. She truly is her father's daughter. They hold the great power of manipulation and deception. Just what are they planning? “ You humor me your highness.”

The victorian manor loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of bur oak trees, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble roundabout fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence. The Buick swept around it, and continued up toward a winding cobblestone path. The colossal structure covered in ivory and stone topped with glass domes and wooden beams connecting to spires, having been at least a hundred windows on the four floors facing the drive.  
The car came to a stop and we both crawled out. She marveled at it’s architecturally. As if this lump of wood and stone is even closely as impressive as her father's castle. 

‘What a strange girl.’ 

“We should hold a party.” she said with no hesitation. 

“...I beg your pardon?” 

"I think it'll be good for our image to hold a gala tomorrow night to gain the trust of these people and more information on today's current events." she said happily, twirling on her heels.

“...you just want an excuse to sing while eating cake.” I dead panned. That's what she always does. She stared at me with puppy eyes, her hands held together close to her chest. 

“Please Stolas. Both of us could have so much fun!” she pleaded clamped fists in the air. The fact that one of hells royalty begging for my permission to throw a party in the home that was purchased by their father is truly ironic. 

“Very good princess, I'll make the arrangements.”

“Ooh this is going to be so much fun!” she threw her fists in the air. I Took my hand with an overly excited grip and ran towards the house. “No time to waste!”  
________

.“Dysfunctional family.” Alastor still remembers the first time someone has used the term to describe his household. He didn't even argue against them because that description fit his family perfectly. All the talk through the years about happy families left him confused and envious over others. When other children bragged about their family trips or nights of bonding over games and picture show watching, birthdays were even worse to hear and he dreaded them to heart sickness for he would never experience such a wonderful thing. The closest to reality was that his father would drink and become an angry drunk, while his mother would comfort him and pretend nothing happened when things got out of hand. 

Common nights like these, his dad brought drinking buddies home for “dinner.” This dinner was a “usual” meal of bad mouthing clients at his firm and smoking thick cigars around the dining table. While his poor mother plays the help for the night serving the pigs dinner and whisky. Why? Why did she have to entertain them when she already has to cook and clean after them? How she gets treated like a waitress. How could his mom be willing to host rude adult men who yell and bicker the whole time? How could anyone allow such misery? When this happened alastor had to stay up stairs to avoid any trouble for the long nights of discontent for when his father bought his coworkers home. Now that he was older, he could grab his coat and hit the outdoors. It was cold out, and his coat was thin. However, it was quiet in the willows behind their house. 

He would sneak out of his room with his plate and caster oil lamp and take to the woods.  
He would walk a good distance to be sure his lamp couldn't be seen from his house.

As much as he liked eating his meals at home, he much preferred eating with no adult men yelling and shouting profanities. When his mother made jambalaya it was something to appreciate and savor in peace. The colour of the autumnal vegetables complemented the reddish orange complexity. In it was shrimp and kielbasa. Yet the hue was softened just a bit with the addition of cream. All on rice; as mother always said, "Everything tastes better on rice." It was a motto she cooked by, but maybe that was the mixed blood in her. She cooked to the seasons and to the pantry - always generous servings, as if cooking for all the kids on the block. Alastor inhaled the delicacy, stomach rumbling as he tried to shovel as much as possible on the bite. “Cooked with love” that's how he described the taste. Feeling the warm bolas go down his throat, warming his whole body against the cold. 

Night had fallen fast upon the weeping willows. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all colour had faded leaving only a matt black canvas with no stars to be looked upon. The darkness was thick and the lamp that sat beside him hardly lit him enough light to allow him to see no more than an arm’s reach in front of himself, the moon light hardly did any good for his mind as it casted inhuman shadows against the trees.

Other than the darkness and himself all that seemed to exist was the chilly wind that’s harsh bite could be felt through his coat. He could feel the hairs on his arm raised and the bite of the wind had left its mark in the form of small bumps that were tingling on his arms, except the parts that are scared. The flame of his lamp may have looked as though they burned warm, but their heat did not reach his skin. He really underestimated the cold tonight, not like him at all. He left his plate where it was and picked up his lamp. He began to walk further into the woods to gain friction for warmth. He could turn back of course, but then what if His father catches him coming from the woods? What then? He’ll be questioned and then accused of lying in front of everyone, then beaten ? No thanks. Right now he’s warm, or at least a little more time to think of how to sneak back to his room. The trees pass in a blur, no-one but him is out tonight.  
_________

Charlie moved around and about the manor, mostly marveling at the old art duplicates and the still life portraits that lined the halls. Being alone in a large house was Charlie's least favourite of things to do. She insisted on settling for something smaller, but every demon she suggested it to was appalled by the idea. ‘As if they would downgrade themselves to something that doesn't match their ego.’ she thought.

“Stolas?” She stopped outside the hall that led to his bedroom. Perhaps he'd prefer to be living in his own wing from everyone else.  
“If it's ok with you… i'm going to step outside for a little bit…” nothing responded to her not even the crickets nor the whistling wind outside. She felt a pang of loneliness and turned to head back in the other direction. 

Crossing the threshold she began to open every window she could. The place stank of ammonia and old sheets. Charlie gagged when dust began to fly and stepped back, her skin blanched. As beautiful and moderate this house was it was abandoned to the dust and natural deterioration of unkemptness. She looked out to the terance to one of the waiting rooms, never noticing that there was a woods right beside the manor. Opening the doors she marveled at the vast sights following the timid glow of the city's lights. 

“Ain't she a beaut'." Before she leapt from the terence she left the door wide open to remember which part of the house she came out from.

Charlie approached the low level gate, fancy wrought iron in a grey stone wall. There was always something metaphorical that showed her freedom was limited. She swifty jumped the 7 foot wall with ease, gracefully landing on the soft mud that laid on the other side. Now taking into consideration that she was only wearing her white nightgown and crimson night robe. She hated and loved the fact her feet were free to feel the earth. A chill went up her back at the feel of the moshy wet floor in between her toes. 

“The harm has already been done, I guess.” she grimaced.

She started to wander into the forest only hearing: her feet tread, the faint singing of bugs and croaking of toads near, the crunch of twigs and leaves underfoot. A smell of wet wood and the animals that dwelled here. The moon that was bright and radiating the invisible path across the distance. Walking some distance she came to the top of a hill where she was standing. She saw faint lights of a nearby neighborhood, she looked behind her and saw that she was a pretty far distance away from the manor.

“Jeez how love have I been walking?” she shook her head ‘don't matter no more.’

She continued to enjoy the scenery alongside the hill that shortly ended by a brook. Flat ground where the flowers were dancing with the weeds. To her every detail in this scene was deep and passionate. Deep in these green woods, dipped down the hill, different red hues. Deep in her heart she knew that she meant to be here in the core of this willow forest. She blindly sprinted at inhuman speed towards nothing, she danced a solo ballet to no music, blood pumping through her veins. Followed a strong wind, awakening her soul and demon side. It felt so good! There she was .....there she belonged. Charlie heard a murmur and abruptly stopped her performance. She could tell the alert triggered her eyes to change to her eyes, the glow of her red sclera reflected off of her porcelain white skin. 

A voice, and it was near. Clutching her fists tightly, she keeps moving towards the noise as she comes closer everything goes silent... Suddenly there is a voice from the ground… 

It gasps, “Hello.” and gives a smile. 

The boy is showing her courteousness…..welcoming her. She feels a bit relieved and smiles back, “hello there.” she pauses taking a minute, so confused. 

Lots of questions cross her mind... she has embarked this adventure with no destination, only curiosity of what is beneath. To stumble upon the thing she at least expected to see tonight.

_________  
Moments earlier 

Each time I walk these woods I would take the same path to my secret spot. It was a place I stumbled upon with my mother, where a field of wild louisiana iris’s grown. The path to get to them has grown fairly unstable and out of control, so my mother doesn't come here anymore. With each step I watch as my feet automatically fit or go over a wedge as if my body unconsciously remembered the course. Random and predictable at the same time. I alter each footfall just a little to watch the effect, anything to not think about where I'm heading, where I will be when there are no more steps to take... i'll return home. slight movements of grit and stone that prove I am really here on this path... but I walk this path every night when I close my eyes and part of me thinks I am still in my bed with the hard pains that await for me. The memory transports me back to childhood so fast I think if I look back the imprints of my slow steps will be as fresh as they are right now, forever imprinted to this path. 

I looked at my lamp and saw that it was burning dangerously low for my liking. I was about to turn around until I heard a faint voice come from behind me where my secret place was. ‘Who would ever travel out this far this late at night?’

When i pered from beyond the trees I heard something violently run towards me and then stop as soon as it stopped my pants flame went out. Cursing myself for being so careless. I pray for whatever that was surrounding me not to eat me until my vision adjusted to the darkness of the low lit willows from the moon light. I began to hyperventilate unable to see but all i could hear is a bunch of moving and whipping. As if on queue the moon showed brighter than it has ever laminated over the flower field.  
Adrenaline floods my system, It pumps and beats like it’s trying to escape. I think my heart will explode and my eyes are wide with fear. My body wants to either run fast for the safety of the hills or to hide amongst the willows, but instead I remain where I am. My adrenaline surges so fast I almost vomit, I can taste saliva thickening in my throat and beads of sweat trickling down my brow. 

I swore my mind was playing tricks on me. ‘....i don't know what to do...i think I'm going insane…’. A creature with skin as pale as the mood above. It's skinny. like he doesn't have any muscle at all. Its horns are at least a foot long, with large red eyes and long golden hair that moved on its own. What makes a chill go down my spine is that its smile is huge, two rows of perfect sharp teeth, something so nice yet to be used in a malice way. I liked it?  
It was getting closer but unaware of my presence. I thought it was the most monstrous thing i have ever seen but why was it so… 

“Beautiful.” I accidentally breath out. I slapped my hand to my mouth regretful of what I just did. 

The monster stopped moving and violently turned its head to me, shocking me so badly I jumped back. All at once my foot ceases to meet a bottom and the scenery starts to blur like a poorly shot action photograph. The colours swirl and blend as my head becomes tilted toward the forest sky. The expected thump of the ground doesn't come and instead I'm still falling, A small gasp left my lips as my arms flailed in the fading light, gravity taking me down. The woodland floor lay unbroken, moist and cold under a blanket of frosted leaves, the wind knocked from my lungs. After blinking the dirt away I squinted upwards. A beautiful light barely a small circle in the distance. 

I was still sucking in the fresh outside air. I smiled at it, welcoming it with a “hello.” ‘Is this an angle?’

Hearing a voice like it was a distant radio, crackling and indistinct. "Hello there..." funny the light looked similar the girl from the plaza...

My eyesight blurred and not because of my glasses falling off of my face but everything suddenly became fuzzy; then I saw nothing at all. My consciousness was floating through an empty space filled with a thick static. Throughout the inky space my heartbeats pounded loudly, echoing in my ears, alongside fading calls out to from the angle in front of me. Feeling in my body drained away until finally all was black.

At first there is music, a choir of sorts as in church... then I hear someone telling me to go to the other room, to go through the doorway to a place I'll be safe... The dream changes and I feel a sense of falling, as if I am entering a part of myself that was hidden. Perhaps I went the wrong way, or perhaps it is now safe for me to go the wrong way. I didn't scream for some reason. A little part of me told me I was going to be ok.

I find myself in an empty room, except there is a child who looks nothing like a child. She has pale white skin and red rose cheeks, horns that poked from her forehead and eyes looking at me, they were red with yellow pupils that were crying blood. I run to her, try to calm her, yet she wields the knife in blind panic, unable to tell friend from foe. Someone pulls me away from the blade and instead I find myself sitting on the end of a large bed. I had thought it empty, but soon there was a man beside it, tall and grey he had all red hair with antlers at the top.

“What is this!?” I yelled jumping from the bed.

I move away to a chair, unsure of why I am there, but there is something telling me I can't leave just yet. The deer man speaks... sitting up in bed he asks me if i wanted to stay. I refuse. I tell him to ask someone else to stay, there are lots of “people” in the room but they don't move... then I run out of the room... wondering if the little girl was still here i ran throw unfamiliar halls until i collided with a glass door, i stepped back looking at it and froze. I saw the deer man in the reflection.

I shook my head mutely. “It's just a dream..” I cradled myself. 

I need to get out '' I turned, only to almost stumble over a little red goat, it was wearing a suit smiling at me, or this was some nightmare. It breathed, steam coming from its nostrils. It wasn't real, how could it be. 

“Choose a card.” 

I shook my head. 

“Why refuse me?” another darker version pooped by its side. 

“Take it.”

“This is a dream! You're not real. Now I demand you leave me!... and I'll wake up in my bed.” I looked around frantically looking for a way out. 

Something grabbed a hold of my shoulders piercing its claws into my skin. “Do you think you could have survived so long without me? Why don't you think back to when she left you. What really happened if you left me at bay? Blocked it out have we? I would too. You came to a sticky end, my love. I can't manipulate the living half as well as I can the dead. And that's what you are. So let's stop all the pretence and get on with the game. Choose a card.” 

I turned to see behind me and I was a ghastly shadow of the deer man that keeps haunting my vision. 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE.” it was the girl from earlier but now more grown, still crying blood. “ get your hands off of him!” she whipped her hand and we both flew off what felt like off of a cliff. 

The basement was pitch black; I turned back to the stairs and tried to run up, but my foot fell through each one like it was a mere projection. 

‘How do I get out?’ 

I leant forwards to touch the stair and felt a fabric fall down my arm, soft and velvety. Cold metal touched my forehead, one grope told me it was a pointed hat, like a fairy tale crown. I grabbed it and a mirror appeared in front of me, glowing like a television screen. It was the woman with the rose cheeks again, broken face and all, dressed like some picture book queen. 

I swallowed. She was beautiful but why was she so broken? 

“She must die!” a million voices chanted all around me, but none visible. 

Without sight of any knife in the mirror the image began to bleed from the neck. I felt a warm liquid spill from me as the image proceeded to grow suspicious too. I raised a hand to feel the sticky warm fluid about my throat. I screamed when the image then turned into me; the image laughed. In a blink I was a normal boy once more, facing the twin goats. 

“Choose a card.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A nudge to my ribs makes me jerk awake to see my mother's smiling face.

“I had to wake you up because you’ll miss breakfast." She pokes my side. 

i looked around me and recognized that i was in my room, 'wait have I always been here? what happened to me?' 

I didn't say anything but gave a slow nodd. Though my eyes are open I can't think of why; my heart is pounding, mind empty. It's as if a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into my carotid. I strain into the sheets, breathing rate beginning to steady. 'I have no memory of last night, how did I get back here i was in the woods and the next thing i'm here!?'

She sat herself even closer to me and began speaking. “Alastor sweetheart are you ok?”

“...just a bad dream mother.”

She got up from my bed and walk out looking back at me before she closed the door behind her. 

I threw myself back into my bed rubbing my temple while putting on my .."fixed glasses?"  
I sat there boggled, these were broken from yesterday... trying to force my memories back but all that came up was everything that happened yesterday morning to when fathers coworkers came over, and... 

"what happen to that girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the dream scene is a little trippy, that's how I wanted it written~


	3. Mr.Karmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night of the party  
> and a hell of a day to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit:) very last minute changes after posting this chapter, so sorry to the early readers.  
> up at 3:30am thinking and obsessing about it because I don't like half assed proofreading and editing.

She came back to the manor, restless and exhausted. What she did last night took too much out of her, she wasn't even sure if her feet could carry her home. 

During the night, the manor welcomed Charlie with creaking floor boards as she dragged her feet through the terance. All the cool airiness of the night fades, darkness was soon to fade as the dusk broke out. Like a velvet blanket that was being pulled off of the sky and all that’s left is the low lighting that throws long multi colored beams across the polished floor, reflecting in some of the glass cabinets and frames. There’s not even a breeze to disrupt the curtains along the many windows that Charlie left open. 

The slightest breath of movement momentarily blocks the light, swirling noises fill the corridor and begin to rise. It’s the sort of commotion you hear to let know that the world is waking up. More light peaked out past the horizon, seen on the peripherals of her vision, the kind that warns the creatures of the night lurking in the open to flee back to the shadows.

She stole out into the darkened rotunda marking the centre of the staircase, the vaulted ceiling gaping like an empty void overhead and the silvery slants of sunlight pierced the lattice windows, casting an eerie cross-hatched spotlight on the floor. She gave it no more than a sideward glance as she slipped past with nothing more than a whisper of stealth and the slight scuff of her soft muddy feet on the marble. Charlie stops as she approaches the west wing, her body shifting back interrupted by a dizzying head rush, she presses back against a wall deeper in the darkness, she uses the shadows to transport her to her bed room. She closing her eyes, focusing on her destination. It was like ripples through space, vibrating her whole body, up through her bones and resting as a dull rumbling in her chest. 

“I'm never doing that again.” she hummed to herself feeling nauseous from teleporting. 

She tried to keep what was coming up down. But it was so hard, and was so uncomfortable. She never felt this weak. Her father did warn her to take it easy when first coming to the mortal realm. For demons were incredibly weak here if not supplied or attached to a vessel or a host.  
Even for her, her powers were quickly depleting and it felt like her life force was slipping. She should've heed his warning with more caution. 

Soon, that was all that she was aware of, being vulnerable in a place that was too new to her.

She collapsed on the bed ungracefully. The soft mattress underneath her, the warmth of the sheets around her. Her eyes began to drift closed. Blissfully unaware of what was going on around her. Then it was just Charlie and her lucid dreams. But was shortly interrupted when a knock was heard outside of her door, ignoring the sound she dismissed it and tried to go back to sleep, the doors then swung open with a bang.  
Stolas entered in nothing but a loose black robe, must have slammed everyone on the way out. She thought the doors would come off their frames from the way he pushed it open hearing a crack in the process. 'He's never this hot headed, but he really put some power into it.' she chuckled into her pillow. 'I guess anger can do that.'

“My lady Charlotte, where were you last night!” he hissed with worry and anger. “My protective spell went off and when i had you check on you were nowhere to be seen, why is that my lady?” he gritted his teeth in calm frustration.

_____________  
(Flash back to the night before)

“Hello? Hello are you alright?” I called out to him but he didn't respond.

I jumped down into the ditch that he fell in. I put my finger to his nose and felt a warm breath against my skin. ‘He's still alive.’

‘This child looked familiar...he's the same one I saw this morning in the plaza.’ 

“Save me the trouble.” I huffed. I stepped over the kid passed out in the hole and jumped out.  
The same thoughts rose that rendered my actions to walk away. I gruffed trying to ignore this annoying feeling of guilt, if he died now i would have to take accountability for his death.

“You're not my problem.” I clench my hand to the point they almost drew blood trying to ignore the little voice screaming at me to save his life. 

I jumped back down, but still it bothered me, the ambient smothering feeling of guilt. My face relaxed as I self discussed my options but all ended with either saving his life or Stolas giving me an earful. Burdened with my blameworthiness, I took his hand in mine, shocked by how cold it was. My initial instinct was to drop it but instead I held it close to my body, desperately trying to warm it. I took off my robe and wrapped it around his body. “My lord you're freezing!” 

I picked up his limp body as if he was nothing more than a ragdoll, adjusting him as I cradled him in my arms. His head rolled back between my shoulder and neck, his heavy breathing tickled my neck in an uncomfortable way. ‘That robe won’t keep us warm much longer.’ Charlie was thankful that she wasn't affected by temperature. I step out and I just hope that the movement wouldn't affect his concussion. I can’t move like I usually do in my human form, he has me all off balance. I made a trial run but then turned to my demon form along the way making it a hell of a lot easier. My heart rate rises, I’m not so “cool, calm and collected” right now and that affects my ability to think clearly. Just two minutes and this boy floods my mind, it must have been the adrenaline. I hold him closer as I pick up my pace, jumping and and leaping from tree to tree. I suddenly stopped ‘I didn't even know where he lived…’

"idiot"

I Inched my nose a nearer to his neck, traveling to his hair; unconsciously burying my face,  
breathing in his scent which was quite addicting. A hint of tobacco smoke lingering about his person. In fact, his scent was so much more exotic; I could recognise the brand of spice he used– he smells like cajun food intermingling with the outlandish aroma of charcoal flames and cinnamon.

“What am I doing?!” I blushed and pulled away quickly but caught a faint sent in the air, it was near. I made haste heading in the direction where the sent was strongest the most. 

I ended up at a large house. It was sitting on the end crest of the low hill, positioned, staring over the tall grass meandering its way to the edge of the horizon. Its exterior was a deep faded blue, swamping it in a green façade of vines growing along the sides. White french windows peeking through the long fringe. The house was beautifully symmetrical, two wings stretching to each side reaching out to touch the fences on each side. Looked higher than all the other houses near it.

I jumped up to a random window, looking inside, noticed it looked less than a regular master bedroom. Leaving to my instincts to rely on assumptions I opened the window.  
"I will acknowledge that over the course of this evening, there has been both breaking and entering. By me but I’m doing this to save your life, so I’m not liable.... but I don't have your consent, but I assume you don’t want to lose your life in a ridiculous way. Theoretically, the cops could charge me with breaking, and they could charge me with entering, but they could not charge me with breaking and entering" I looked down at his unconscious face and smiled. "… I'm confusing myself..."

I proceeded to lay alastor on the bed, but I accidentally lifted his shirt in the process. What I saw made my gut rentch. I stared at his scars, angry at how many covered his body. Nothing would be able to justify these actions against a boy no less. 

The more demanding the need for reason screamed, my subconscious made my inner demon come out once again. I racked my brain, obliterating the thinking that this was none of my business. He had to either get tougher or start listening to whomever did this to him. "What a dumb suggestion Charlie."

I was about to jump back out the window until I noticed the little smear of blood on my arm. I ran back to his bed and ran my hand under his head. He was bleeding. The sadness sat not on my chest and my head screamed. 'I cant use my powers but he could die if I don't stop the bleeding. Why did humans have to be so weak?'

“Ugh, What I’m going to do I can not un-do. The damage has already been done...”

I got over on the bed and straddled his waist, leaning forward placing my hands on his head. "I hope you are able to pay back your debt in full." I whispered in his ear. I inhaled and exhaled slowly feeling the power surged through me. Hold every bad memory, every good memory of his surged in my own head. I erased the memories of tonight as I healed his head. Then I realised how much I interface between dreams and memory, intercepting into his emotions and clueless of why I found myself in here. I let go seeing that he was healed even some of his freshest scars faded. I saw that his glasses were broken and decided to hell with it and fixed those too. 

I slid off his body, standing from the bed feeling weary and hungry. I went to the window and straight dropped. My head throbbed. The pain felt like someone had taken a knife to my skull. He leant his head against a tree trying to keep moving. Squeezing my eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. The rest of the world became detached, all I could concentrate on was the pain rooted deep in my head and the path I have yet to travel.

(end of flashback)  
__________

The young demoness flipped over on her stomach, disregarding his demand for an explanation, he continued to stare at her wild-eyed, as a damned soul in purgatory might look at Satan passing in regal splendour through the seventy times sevenfold circles of hell.

“I went out for a walk” she mumbled out from her pillow. 

“Did that walk also make you look half dead?” he crossed his arms

“...yes” 

“Young lady, I can practically breath in the weariness that surrounds you, the great gap of depleted power compared to yesterday is fairly suspicious.” he placed his hand on her bed kneeling beside it. “I don't care what you've done, but know it's not safe to use your powers this early when your body has barely adjusted to the human realm. This place is nothing like hell my dear you need to be careful!”

She peered at him and sat up, fixing her messy hair out of her face, “Stolas I don't need a lecture i've already learned my lesson.”

He abruptly pulled her body towards him in one swift motion. “ you don't get the gravity in this situation.” his eyes burned with venom and behind that was fear. “My life rests in yours, if your father found out that you got hurt, that's an automatic death for me. And his mercy is granting me a quick death. Please take into consideration that every imp and demon's life in this house solemnly rests on you.” he released her looking at the floor. 

She now felt back to put him and everyone under so much stress. “Im sorry Stolas, i'll be sure that this won't ever happen again.” she grabbed his hand and cradled it gently for reassurance. 

“I'm holding you to your word.”

“Come on dear, breakfast awaits us.” Stolas got to his feet, still holding onto Charlie's hand trying to drag her out of bed.

“But I didn't get to sleep yet!” Charlie moaned in complaint, diving her body back into the many pillows that rested on her bed.

“Should've thought about that last night huh? This is a suitable punishment.” 

“Sleep deprivation? for someone my age?” she dragged her body out in the most ungraceful way. 

“Please, you're 60 years old, you haven't even hit your prime yet for a hell born.” Stolas laughed at her patheticness. 

“Again, FOR sOMeONe my AGE~~” she marched towards the front door. 

___________

We walked into the dinning room, Stolas tailing behind me. Everywhere I looked there were stacks of food. One section in the middle of the table just held edible arrangements just for looks, it was just a regular french styled breakfast, I didn't know where it started first, I mean who eats this much pastry in one sitting?

Stolas took his seat at the head, I followed behind him to take a seat next to him but Millie directed me over to the other side of the table placing me at the opposite head facing Stolas.  
Blitzo came out to present the newspaper to Stolas while moxie poured his coffee, he quickly jogged over to me trying to fill my cup but i blocked it with my hand 

“I'll just take water please.” 

“Yes princess,'' he said frantically, running to get the pitcher of water.

“Good morning everyone!” I flashed a toothy smile towards the servants that stood in a line against the wall of windows of the dining room. 

As on cue they all dipped their heads in response but said nothing in return.

“The princess wishes you a good morning.” Stolas called out harshly, not looking up from his newspaper. 

They flinched at the stern tone in his voice, more as of a command to address it back to me ‘or else’. They all murmured an unsure good morning. 

“Dig in your highness!” Stolas beamed cheerfully, flaunting his hands up introducing the feasts in front of us. “ If it's one thing, these useless humans are good for cooking a marvelous meal!” he said with delight. 

My eyes darted to a breakfast tart. ‘ that looks safe.’ i took a bite and there was an explosion in my brain... the good sort... the type that carries more possibilities and enlightenment. Evey taste bud went off and my mouth salivated greatly. A hundred ideas there in that buzz as I took a bite from a cherry pastry next. Electricity… I felt it in its purest form in my mouth. It was the calling of something new, these flavors danced and fought for dominance. Whatever this was, I could never get enough! ‘Where are these tears?’ 

“Do you like it?” she laughed at my expression. 

“What in the nine circles is this?” i took another bite and another after that, “what in the court case!? This level of flavor should be illegal!” i said with a stuffed mouth. I honestly don't care if I looked like a pig. This overwhelming feeling was euphoric and beautiful to ignore and it was all in mouth. 

“If you think this is grand then you should see what I have planned at tonight's party.”

“What about these!?” I pointed at a colourful fruit pie.

“The custard tart?”

“Are these custard tarts going to be there?”

“...I'll squeeze them in, yes.” 

“THANK YOU.” I whispered yelled, adding more food to my already packed plate.  
“Wait, did you proceed with the invitations?”

“Yes your majesty I left it all to my most trusted staff. I left them in the hands of the most qualified to deliver them. Only the best and the elite humans this city can provide, who would benefit our future stay. For I only make connections with the best.” he grinned smugly to himself placing a hand gracefully on his chest showing he was high and dependable. 

Moxie turned to blitzo unsure, tugging on his tail coat. “....Who did you invite?”

Blitzo looked a tad scared, nervously whispering back “everyone…”  
“And our theme is Moulin Rouge! Burlesque dancers, gin and whisky, a sinner's delight!” Stolas squirmed bunching his newspaper up to his chest. 

“What? But won't there be children?”

“No. Sorry my dear, if you want powerful influencers you have to tap into their deepest desires and exploit them.” he flapped his newspaper back out looking down at it once again.

“Ooh...” I was a little disappointed, actually I was really disappointed. “I was expecting something like a night on broadway or a masquerade party, not some... sex... craze... dungeon.”

“Im for the sex craze dungeon.” blitzo called out raising his hand. Getting elbowed on both sides of his ribs by moxxie and millie. 

“Princess, as much as I want this, it's not for our pleasure, it's for the long run.” he threw his newspaper to the ground dramatically. 

I pondered to myself. “How bout this, we do my theme but we keep the burlesque dancers..”

“As long as we get bourbon and provocative dancers then you got yourself a deal princess.”

______________

Before the day has started for the masses I am already in the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go to what I call a civilized prison also known as private christian school. The moment I slide into my chair I'm served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. The basket of rolls my mother would set before me would be recycled for dinner if not all eaten at breakfast. There's a glass of orange juice already filled to the rim.

My mother pulled my line of sight onto her by clasping her hands on my cheeks. “Alastor sweetheart, I want you to do your best today and be a version of yourself than of what you were the other day ok?” 

“Of course mother that won't happen again.” I gave her a hearty smile.

She gave me a look of concern and let go of my face. “Your father will be down shortly.'' I knew she didn't say that just to tell me but to warn me. She made my father's plate and proceeded to grab our air dried laundry from the backyard.

I took a deep breath before diving into my plate. Hearing the weight on the lowest step of the stairs ripped my attention towards the noise. There my father jogged down the stairs with a pep in his step, keeping his hands clear away from the rail. The squeak did not surprise me but it was immediate and loud, but by the person who caused the noise. After freezing to listen to his heavy footsteps approach the kitchen table. I began to ascend against the advice of my anxiety and started to eat faster.

“Rosary, darling, I won't be coming home this afternoon. The entire firm was invited to a party by a very promising investor. I swear he has all the boys wild, the big man expects all of us to make a appearance.” 

I finished eating and threw my napkin on my plate.

“And you, Alastor ...Donovan...Karmine.” my father looked at me with a death glare. “If you cause any problems here on out you won't be shown any mercy.”

I partially ignored him and excused myself from the table. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in closed to him so I matched his eye level. My breath hitched at the sudden action.

“And I mean none.” He let me go and looked back down to the morning paper. “You wouldn't want any more accessories would you?”

My blood boiled and a lump formed in my throat. Still holding my smile I replied with a simple “No sir.” 

Out of my peripheral vision I could see the worry on my mother's face as she frantically began to gather the laundry quicker making a beeline back into the kitchen. Before she came inside I ran for the front door not bothering to say goodbye.

The walk to my school is pretty far but I always enjoyed passing through busy streets over a busy bridge where I can enjoy the creeks underneath them and the border lines of nature that threatened to cross over the pavements. 

I had no friends to walk with nor did i want one, i enjoyed my 20 minutes of quietness, the only noise heard was of the cars and morning merchants that crossed me. 

Besides my passion to learn new things and surpassed my inability to use my knowledge against others in a cruel manipulative way, school was a giant nuisance filled with the most dull and interesting people you could possibly find. Bustling corridors, cluttered classrooms, noisy chatter, obscure tannoy announcements. The students seemed less friendly and the teachers didn't seem to care if it didn't involve a paycheck. My day in this low funded imprisonment was unamusing and uninspiring. Finally, the last bell rang and I was freed. I slung my sachle over my shoulder and high tailed out of there, determined to head straight to my secret place.

In the forest the city sky vanishes almost completely, only a few fragments of the industrial smog and smoke linger. The air is rich with the fragrance of leaves and loam. Even so many days after the rains have passed, the soil remains wet. Outside is the noon daylight, the powerful rays of the sun setting, but in here everything is cool and relaxing. The sound of running water in the brook has the same hypnotic quality as music, I want to stop just to drink in the sound. I take in all the air my lungs will hold and expel it slowly. As if on queue my mind revisited the dream I had last night shaking me from my clam stroll.

‘The lucid dream that I had felt all too real like I was actually living the nightmare. And the girl that was there felt like I knew her my whole life.’

I came up to the brush noticing someone who was sitting there in the middle of the field of flowers.  
I looked a little closer, feeling she was familiar. Not making my presence known yet i inched closer to get a better look at her face and it was her. ‘The girl from the plaza!’

I had to see more of her. How did she even find this place it's so far out from town or any nearby road, ‘what's a rich girl doing in the middle of a musty forest?’ I dropped my bag and text book to the ground as stealthy as I could. It would be bad if she caught me spying now.

She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her white skin was completely flawless. She wore simplicity, in the best way no one could, her smile was relaxed and happy. Perhaps that is why her skin glowed so, it was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features.

“I know you're there.” she called out from over her shoulder. She dropped the flower crown she was working on and turned her whole body to the direction I was hiding in. 

I could tell the shock register on my face before I could hide it. I didn't even notice that I unconsciously shuffled out of my hiding spot. “I didn't mean to interrupt, i wasn't aware that the space was already occupied.” I began to gather my things to leave.

“That's alright the space is big enough for the both of us.” she outstretched her hand to me, gesturing to me to enter the field. 

“Thank you, you're too kind.” I walked over to her and sat my stuff and myself down next to her. “What's a beauty like you doing out here by yourself?”

“Probably the same reason you are, to get away from it all.” A small smile played on her lips, I guess she gets that a lot.

My cheeks grew red a bit. It wasn't what she said though, her words were like vanilla pudding, sweet in their ordinary sort of way, it was the richness of her tone – luxurious and warm. She must be very social. 

“Or did you come here to spy on young maidens.” she changed her facial expression to a very serious one.

“No, i didn't mean-” i tried to explain myself but was interrupted by a hearty laugh. 

When she smiled and laughed you couldn't help but smile along too. To be in her company was pleasing, that you had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season.

“I'm just messing with you.” she calmed herself, clenching her stomach. “My names charlie.” she reached her hand out to me to shake.

I didn't like touching people, not knowing how to explain nor wanting to hurt her feelings, so I took her hand. “Alastor, Alastor Karmine” 

“A pleasure, quite a pleasure indeed.” she shook my hand ungracefully like a child.

“Likewise, dear. So how did you come across this place?”

She paused for a moment gawking at me. Why did she look so relieved? “Just by chance, what about you?” 

“...just by chance, a minor escape really. I do recall that I saw you at the town square some days ago. It was a shame we couldn't be acquainted earlier.” I couldn't help but keep looking at our hands that were still locked together from our hand shake. Seeing how she didn't let go yet I also played no need for the thought. 

“Yes, it was pretty hectic that day, being the new buzz of the town, 

“Yes indeedy you've already made it into columns!” 

“Ha, no thanks to stolas practically making us a target for social inquiries.” she scoffed.

“Pardon me, but do you call your father by his first name?”

“What, Stolas isn't my dad.” she gave me a puzzled look almost insulted. “He's just my guide for the time being.” 

‘Why are you annoying her?! Use your charm for god's sake!’

“Ohh so what's a pretty damn like you doing her in louisiana?” 

Charlie grew even more tense. 

“I didn't mean to put you on a podium-.” I said raising my free hand.

She relaxed her face, unknitting her brows and changing her posture from "anxious" to "bored."  
“It's quite alright Alastor I’m enjoying this spared moment.” her smile reassured me, interlacing our fingers and dropping them on the grass.

The rest of the afternoon was one of the best I've lived. Charlie and I spent the rest of our time with idle chatter and me on occasion spilling a joke or two having her turn into a laughing fit. Charlie was no more than a smooth talking stranger, quickly switching from subject to subject. While I charmed her I ran eyes over her to look for contradictions. Usually people don't like how im such a huge chatterbox once you got me going nor did they care for my words and vocabulary. For her to listen on hours on end was nice. Her face held interest to every word I said. And the weirdest thing was we still held hands the whole time. 

When I see people try to touch me my insides curdle like milk with lemon. People who come near me without my permission are greeted by my sneer. Humans are revolting. I will never see my pers as equals, unless made by great persuasion. I will never whisper words of love or kind words to just anybody. The only person who was an exception is my mother. She needed no permission from me nor a reason. She was the only one until I met this pretty little dame beside me, who was able to breach my defenses just by saying her own name, ‘Charlie.’

Her hands were perfect, baby soft and smooth, like an infant. Nobody had hands like that anymore, people had calluses and scars, writers' bumps from hard work and their nails cut so far down to the nail bed you would think they would never grow back. But her hands were absolutely perfect, sharp and slender; but perfect.  
Out of nowhere she looked to the sky and pulled her hand out of mine. Then she used a phrase that triggered me a bit, "I have to go home now." 

I tense momentarily before she too relaxed her posture and quipped her line. “It’s getting late and I have a party to host.”

"The party that everyone is going to is yours?" I raised a brow but wasn't shocked.

“Yeah a little house welcoming as some might call it.” she grinned getting up from her spot. She leaned over and offered me a hand to help me up which I gladly accepted. 

I took a minute to appreciate holding her soft hands again. I really admired how perfectly they've fit into mine, like a missing puzzle piece.

She then snatched her hand away nervously “Anyways! It was nice talking to you but i really have to be going now, goodbye Alastor.” she picked up her long skirt and began to walk away. 

A spark went off in my head as I had the sudden feeling to grab her hand again took over my senses. I blindly grabbed her arm, alerting her to look back at me with a bewildered expression. “I...would you mind if i attend your party as well?”

“Huh-”

“I mean I had such a splendid time with you and since you're having a house welcome, i thought of it as a perfect opportunity to become even closer.”

She paused for a moment. “Ok, since there won't be anyone my age going... It'll be nice to have a face I'm already acquainted with there too… hmmm, ok!” she smiled pumping her fists. “ but we have to be discrete , Stolas has already sent the invitations to the ones who were selected to come.”

“Alright, one more thing- Is my attire suited for the party?” my school uniform: black blazer with a white button up and burgundy plaid pants that matched my tie; wasn't something one would wear to a party.

“No one will take notice because everyone will be drunk within the first hour.” she chuckled at my outfit.

We hiked all the way back to her manor which surprisingly wasn't that far about the same distance away as my house but the whole thing was uphill and got pretty steep at one point. To my surprise she wasn't tired nor sweating, not like I was either but happened to have great stamina. I would have never expected a rich delicate looking girl like her to ever take strolls like this through the forest none the less by herself either. This girl was definitely full of surprises. 

We arrived at her manor before the sun went full down beating the night fall in hell of a time. We took the back exit inside through the cellar leading into a very large kitchen. 'Mother would like this kitchen.' She guided me through some hallways and stairs by hand as if I would get lost. Already people were pouring in making annoying shouting noises making their presence known as they entered the main entrance. I chuckled as she and I gave off the same uneased face expression. She led me to a loft where there were no people.

“Looks like this is a party for Stolas that is for “us”. She sighed dropping onto a swan chaise lounge dragging me down with her. “Would you mind waiting here while I go get changed?”

I nodded and watched her leave down the hall entering a different room. I took the time to take in my surroundings. The loft smells of stale books and the lounge that I sat on was a white cream with elegant embroidered patterns on it. At the window hangs a curtain that could once have been a deeply unfashionable frock, faded maroon with insipid flowers of dirty red. arched beams that supported an wrought iron chandelier. 

‘It's as far from a luxury life then I can imagine…’

I hear the soft clicks of my oxfords hitting the wooden waxed floor as I walk around admiring the art pieces and portraits of charlie. The walls were covered with traditional oriental  
red and ivory wallpapers and large gold candle holders. There was a small section office across the room. I was about to walk over when a woman stepped to greet me. I felt a wave of anxiety hit me. Where did she come from and how did I not hear her coming. 

"Hi, welcome to the Magne Manor. My name is Millie." She was a woman close to mid twenties, short black curly hair and somewhat my height for being a child. She extended her hand toward me. "And you are?" she held a hand out to me. 

‘again.’

"My apologies, I am Alastor, Alastor Karmine." I shook her hand as gracefully as I could. “I’m Charlie's guest.” 

“Sorry to tell you this little guy but all guests are to remain down stairs where the party is!” she said way too enthusiastically. She's very passive aggressive.

“Yes I am quite aware, but miss charlie-”

“Charlotte.” she interrupted me.

“I beg your pardon?” hearing what she said I was taken aback by her tone.

“You shall address her as Lady Charlotte, -you lowly human.” she whispered the last part but I was still able to hear it, her tone as cheerful but her words carried venom. 

“...Lady Charlotte, instructed me that I stayed here and wait for her while she went to change.” I was actually praying that she would burst out of the doors right now so she could clear this fiasco up. 

“Then i'll report to her that you are down stairs with the other guests.” she placed her hands on my back pushing me towards the direction of the stairs. “Now off you go! And enjoy yourself Mr. Karmine!”

With that another servant came to make sure I was to join the other guests. Without being able to argue and fight for reason to stay where I was , I submitted and agreed. I arrive down stairs to what I see is a mess of street act performers, flappers and burlesque dancers? Supplied with a mountain of food and alcohol that lined the back of the room with a row of servants behind the table and another row beside the double entrance doors that people were pouring in from. ‘Did they invited the whole town and the next one over?’

As I made my way to the ground floor I noticed that my father and his colleagues didn't make their arrival yet. I sighed in relief. I should have shut my mouth about coming here, but I wanted to spend more time with charlott that my actions got the better of my reasoning. The band started to play loudly, grabbing the dance floors attention towards the pop up stage. Where about a dozen or more women came out. The woman wore flashy pink sequin bikinis with dangling fake gems on them accessorized with feathers on their heads and rears. Unruly makeup and covered in too much body glitter. They all set place like they were getting ready for a musical number. The lights dimmed and the band started to settle gradually hitting a more fortissimo beat.

Hey, brother, what you thinking?  
Leave that old record spinning  
You feel the rhythm, going  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Let's end your time to lay low  
Your knees a-bending, so  
It's time to get up and let go  
(You're gonna come undone)

The girls continued their dance, every movement was full of bounce and dips. 

Hey, mama, how's it going?  
Can't see your body moving  
Don't leave the party dying  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Your booty shaking, you know  
Your head has no right to say no  
Tonight it's ready, set, go

They advanced, retreated, pirouetted, their arms waving from side to side above their heads, their heads swaying, their garments fluttering, their feathers hiding their features, yet showing glimpses of their exposed bodies.

Baby can you move it round the rhythm  
So we can get with 'em  
To the ground and get us a rock and roll round  
Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie  
Let's go, yes, no, hell no  
Baby can you move it round the rhythm  
'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up  
It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene!

They all hit the ground landing on their backs as the row of the dancers opened their legs in unison. Gliding their hands seductively from their inner thighs to their chins dipping again between their breasts and slowly stood up again to lick their lips holding each other by the waists.

Hey, brother, what you thinking?  
That good ol' sound is ringing  
They don't know what they're missing  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Let's end your time to lay low  
Your knees a-bending, so  
It's time to get up and let go

I was in shock. I've never seen such provocative dancing. I quickly looked away disgusted by them and a little at myself for looking for as long as I did. I tried to evade from the dance floor until another group of dancers emerged from the middle trapping me and a few other guests between them and the stage. 

Hey, brother, nice and steady  
Put down your drink, you ready  
It's hard when things get messy  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Your booty shaking, you know  
Your head has no right to say no  
Tonight it's ready, set, go

They closed themselves in the middle and started to strip.

I froze in place not knowing what to do or go my fight or flight going completely out of whack. 

“Sweet merciful lucifer.”

______________

There was a knock at the door but before charlie had the time to answer there was an opening click and there stood one of stolases servants waltzing right in.

“Hello my lady, Lord Stolas wanted me to come check on you.” Millie came in with a smile that looked like she just won a battle. 

Not wanting to remind her about privacy and when to respond when giving permission, Charlie let it slide, didn't want to spoil the mood. “ well consider the deed done, I’m almost done millie.”  
Charlie waved her hand dismissing Millie but she ignored it. Seeing that she didn't move from her spot, Charlie looked at her annoyed. 

“I'll just wait here till you're done!” she smiled, clasping her hands together. 

“Thanks but no thanks.”

“Oh no, I insist my lady there was wandering guests around here, I think it'll be better to be by your side for no funny business.” She raised a hand to her chest like she was a knight here to protect charlie.  
“I don't need a guard dog” Charlie sighed with irritation. “…Wait where's Alastor?” she finished tying her hair up into a low half braided bun.

“The young fellow? I saw him snooping around so I sent him down stairs with the other guests.” she crossed her eyes and sneered towards the door. “ tried lying to me that you let him up here, dirty little scoundrel.”

“I did let him up here! He was my personal guest.” Charlie just about lost her temper for a moment. She excuse her rudeness but she insulted alastor not even knowing who he was. She rushed passed millie and ran down stairs at inhuman speed. 'I'll deal with her later.'

When she was at a flight of stairs she’d just jumped. She ran down the halls to reach the main living area that connected to the entrance. She stood at the top of the last flight of stairs and looked down at the crowd. She scanned until she saw a frozen little boy at the front of the pop up stage looking like a deer in headlights. The image was cut but she could tell he needed saving.

The red burlesque dancers flooded onto the stage from the dance floor to join the pink ones, making alastor run around them frantically like a child making Charlie laugh. They continued to sing in unison, their white skin ghostly in comparison to their waxy red lips. 

Baby can you move it round the rhythm  
So we can get with 'em  
To the ground and get us a rock and roll round  
Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie  
Let's go, yes, no, hell no  
Baby can you move it round the rhythm  
'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up  
It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene 

All uniform in division with pink bikinis and red corsets with fishnet tights the dancers became a swirl of interlocking arms and legs. The contrast looked like one big illusion and was fascinating to look at. The crowd whistled and clapped wildly. 

‘Maybe it was a good idea to keep the provocative dances?’ Charlie thought to herself. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when a large hand suddenly rested on her shoulder. She relaxed when she saw that it was just stolas but immediately tensed again when she remembered Alastor was still on the dance floor. Stolas peered down at Charlie with a happy grin that made her return a nervous one.

“May I grab everyone's attention for a moment.” he raised his hand to his head level. Slithering his hand to the small of charlie's back pulling her in closer to him. “ thank you all for attending our very last minute housewarming party, we hope you all are enjoying yourselves.”

On queue all the servants gave everyone a glass of champagne. They purposely skipped over Alastor, Charlie took notice and raised her glass to his direction in acknowledgement. “To a life of supportive neighbors and promising ties.” Stolas grinned, raised his drink signaling for everyone to do the same. 

“When heartfelt takes over from consumptive greed and ego, our image becomes a perfect picture in a minimalist frame.” Charlie whispered to him, making Stolas chuckle into his drink.

“It's human nature to love things you can't make for yourself, it's certainly true of the people in this room… as planned i'm going to make known of myself to some of the promising guests.”

“I'll leave you to it.” With that Charlie made a beeline straight to alastor, only to see at the last minute to be beaten to it and she saw him being dragged to a secluded office by a larger man in a suit.

She saw that alastor was trying to struggle and that made her follow. 

_________

I saw that Charlie was upon the top of the stairs giving a little welcome speech with whom she said is named Stolas. She truly looked beautiful in the gown she was wearing for tonight. I marveled at it. It was beautiful, a white mesh that hugged her torso with a royal blue skirt and bow on the small of the back and around her neck, the ruffles of gold trim around her sternum really added an elegant touch. she was something to stare at, like a beautiful painting. 

“What are you doing here.” a deep gruff voice that I was too familiar with said behind me, it was calm but threatening.  
I didn't need to turn around. I knew who it was and I begged for it not to be true. The thought of being caught right now in front of all these people and causing a scene in front of Charlie made me break down inside. Am I one to be escaping this hurricane of drama waiting to hit me before I make an action. The positive and the negative analysis of the predictions of the situation I would take. But i knew it was impossible to escape the inevitable. So instead of saying "now?", I simply say. "This situation isn't what you think it is, I was personally invited and welcomed by the hosts." And so I make my escape plan through the time it takes me to turn around to face my father.

“Liar.” is all he said and began to drag me to one of the many private rooms.

I could feel the wet spitballs accumulating in my hair as he threatened me but I couldn't think of anything my mind went to a complete blank. Was he really going to do this here and now. I began to panic struggling to break free but he had a tight unwavering grip on my arm.

He pushed me into the room and slammed the door.

“You really think you could fool me? You really think I wouldn't notice you here. I am here to do business and you just embarrassed me out there.” he fummed like a wild bullhis hair slightly tasseled from his rattled anger. 

“ i didn't mean-”

“NOW EVERYONE'S GOING TO THINK I BRING MY CHILD TO NIGHT PARTIES WHERE THEY HAVE BURLESQUE DANCERS AND BOOTLEGGED ALCOHOL!” he grabbed me by my face and forced me on my knees making me look up into his eyes.

A smouldering stare looked into my eyes that had me petrified. I could feel his thoughts all gnarl together as the temptation to hurt me poisoned his bloodstream. An immaculate hunger twisting his insides as he lurched forward, forcing my back into a large wooden desk. He tightened his grip on my face as he felt me squirm. it felt like he was crushing my cheekbones and jaw. Soon my hot blood became cold, when the both of us heard a knock at the door. 

“Alastor are you in there?” The voice called out. I beamed knowing it came from Charlie and my body became relaxed again and I felt my breathing become more steady.

My father let go of me and my body fell limp onto the desk. I held onto my face in pain, trying not to fall to my knees, instead, I tried to look normal as possible. He didn't desire letting me go... but the little voice and knock told him it was inevitable. Before he opened the door he put on a quick mask- a smile, as if nothing just happened. He opened the double doors in an innocent manner as if unsure. “Ahh! Hello young lady of the house. Sorry about this but im having a little talk with my son, I don't mean to take up too much time in this room.”

Charlie looked at me quickly looking beyond my father's body that was trying to block the scene then back to my father. “Please Sir, take your time. I'm sorry for interrupting!” 

My breath hitched at what she said. No please save me from this man my eyes screamed at her. She held a deep smile almost sinister.

“No need I was just telling him to get home, it's very late and he has school tomorrow. I would see to it that he gets home.”

“I hope you're not in trouble, Alastor.” she leaned forward tilting her head up like a child, having a disappointed face looking directly at my father. My father flinched? He leaned away a little and looked at me nerved.

“You see, I have to be at these parties all by myself without a friend to play with. I really thought I would have to spend the whole night talking to grown ups and wasting this exciting night away. Until I crossed paths with Alastor and I begged him to accompany me tonight. Isn't that right Alastor?” she looked at me, telling me inwardly to just go with it.

I nodded in response but stayed silent not knowing how to follow up. 

“The fault is all mine Mr. Karmine. Because of my selfishness I kept him from going home!” she bowed her head and clasped her hands to her chests. She sold it when she began to fake sobb. 

I have never seen anyone beside my mother to go through such lengths to help me.

"No my lady, it's really alright! I'm sorry for not realizing sooner!" my father panic trying to get her attention, putting his hands up to comfort her.

“What going on in here?~” the tall man Stolas chirped in coming in leaning on the door frame hovering over charlie. Charlie knocked her head back to see Stolas behind her.

“Hello Stolas, Have you've met Mr. Karmine.”

My father snapped out of his trance and scrambled to shake his hand. “Jonathan Karmine, it's a pleasure to meet the head of the house.”

“Ohh, I'm not the head, but thank you. I see you've met my darling...niece.”

My father looked at him confused but dismissed it. “Yes, the most beautiful young lady i've ever seen.”

They bounced remarks between themselves like a kid's rubber ball. They were never sure if they really got wittier as the compliments wore on or if it was just the effect of the liquor making everything seem so much funnier. I didn't care, my main focus was on Charlie and hers was on me.

“I hope she hasn't caused you any trouble..” she put a hand on charlie and she held a smiling face. 

“No, no, it's quite the opposite. I was afraid that my boy snuck in here for a moment to get a taste of something he shouldn't.” he glared at me making sure they didn't see. “But thanks to the young lady I know the true reasoning, Thank you.” He lowered his head in respect and Charlie frowned upon my father? She switched it back to a smile when he stood back up. 

“Splendid! I actually came to discuss business details with you as I took an interest in your services .” he wrapped an arm around my father and pulled him towards himself.

“You have sir?”

“Ohh yes i've heard big things about your firm and the people you work with but what caught my attention was you alone.” He tapped on my dad's chest.

“Really?” my father said excitedly as they both began to make their way out of the spare room.

“I've already gathered your other colleagues to my office if you care to join me?”

My father gave me one more last look and one quick on to charlie. “Yes that'll be swell.” with that said they were gone.

She walked backwards out of the room and watches them over her shoulder as they both walked away. Once out of hearing distance she ran over to me.

“Are you alright.” she ran over to me and touched my face inspecting the forming bruises. 

Her eyes showed the kind of gentle concern my mother would have. She laid her hand lightly on my cheek, and instead of flinching like I usually did, I was soothed by it. She left her hand there and spoke with such a soft voice I felt her words calming me more by the way they were said than the actual words. It felt as if I were wrapped in a blanket of her caring. How could I not consider my actions now, now that I could see how profoundly they affected her too.

“Im alright dear.”

“You don't have to lie to me.” she leaned in and kissed both sides of my cheeks.

Odd enough they didn't hurt anymore. Like they healed as soon as her lips touched them. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes again. Her face read that everything was going to be ok, and I honestly thought things were. 

“No one's going to hurt you not while I'm still breathing.” her demeter changed from concern to a threatening glare.

My words failed me, that sense of love that hits me in a nanosecond. My heart leaped painfully in my chest far beyond what my speech ever accomplished to form a response. The fact that I felt safe with another, this feeling… It felt familiar, it felt like the love I feel for my mother. 

‘No, I don't love Charlie, I just need her’ I explained to myself. She'll just leave me in the end not wanting to take on my burdens. She doesn't want to be part of this circus that i called my life. I need to spare these feelings before they end up hurting me.

“Then I hope you're around as long as I will be.” I laughed pulling her hands from my face.

Her face turned to frown but caught itself before I could say anything. “Come on lets enjoy the rest of this night.” 

She took my hand and guided me back to the main living area. When I heard the music again it was like liquid adrenaline that began to inject right into my bloodstream, just enough to make me tingle and pick up my pace with Charlie. 

I never had dance lessons, but I've seen enough from street dancers and performers at parades to know how to jive to music, learning from the patterns of their feet and how they synchronized with the beat of the music. Now, just 12, I was a well oiled machine on the dance floor. I danced mostly to show off, to make the girls watch - and men jealous. Anyone that could move like their limbs were half liquid in perfect rhythm and still look strong were interesting to say the least. I was used to the attention and I liked it. But now it was even more fun now that I have a partner that can match my energy and not just anybody. I have Charlie. She was a natural like she was doing this for years. However I danced and she magically matched it with no effort. 

The celebration went on into the middle of the night, everyone dancing like they'd forgotten how to stand still. I danced until it felt like my limbs were made of spaghetti and Charlie's face was an epic picture of pure excitement as she laughed and continued to dance with me. We'd never run out of energy and things were only going to get better from here on in.

But all good things eventually come to an end.  
We never noticed being in our own little world, but people gradually began to leave either becoming too tired or too drunk to stand. The only thing that made us stop was when the band called for a last dance, the dancers and performers were already long gone. The only people left were the ones who tried to tie business ties with stolas and the ones who were waiting on the vale to pull up with their cars or a cab. 

Feeling weary as well, Charlie pulled us over to a nearby waiting room by the dinning hall. We talked about nonsense for minutes on end, mostly of how funny she found it when I was nervously confused being cornered by the dancers. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

I settled myself in the corner of the cushions. I noticed my father and his friends were still talking to stolas in a different lounge laughing and smoking cigars. I was ready to indulge myself in a bit of sleep. I snapped out of my sleep when my head slipped from my head resting area making my head fall forward, I jerked my head back up startling charlie. She then took my head and laid it in her lap. my spine aching from the angle but I relaxed into the position, she gently stroked my hair. It felt absolutely amazing and relaxing. I could replay this moment for the rest of my life. If only there could be a stand still in the universe right now so I could enjoy this for a little longer. She leaned back into the chaise lounge, head back and placed her free hand on my arm, I allowed her touch to press gently against me, eloping me into a light sleep. A smile crept on both of our faces as I could feel her stare down at me. The air grew thick with a tenderness that couldn’t help but make me breathe slower, deeper, happier. 

That moment was ruined when my father called out my name making me jump. I almost headbuted charlie in the face, lucky she pulled back in time pulling her hands back from the sudden movement. 

“Come on, Alastor we’re going home.” he called to me lovingly making me shrink with disgust, Charlie noticed and chuckled.

I got up and so did charlie. Her and stolas walked both of us to the valet where our roadster pulled up. 

“Well Mr. Karmine I look forward to our future together as associates.”

“Thank you for the opportunity and your hospitality, Mr.Stolas and lady Charlotte. I wish you both a goodnight.”

“Goodbye Alastor.” she gave me a soft smile.

“Goodbye Charlie.” I returned it.  
The taller man Stolas looked at me with a somewhat shocked face and then to Charlie and then back to me again, turning it to a cunning grin. “Yes… we wish you both safe travels.” he slightly glared down at me.

I ignored the change in his attitude and climbed into the car with my father. Having our car only being a three seater I had to sit next to him. We cruised off from the driveway, in the mirrors we saw how Charlie and Stolas stood there until we pulled out to the roads. As the car engine sung to the lone narrow roads, I relished the roaring winds that whistled through the cracked windows. 

“You're lucky tonight.” my father said to me in a monotone voice. “But if you pull a stunt like this again you can say goodbye to whatever freedom and happiness you have left right now.”

“Yes, father.”

“But don't think you're escaping the punishment that's waiting for you at home.”

You know what, I honestly don't care. The memories that I shared with Charlie on the dance floor and the kisses she planted on my cheeks moments ago over masked the fear and dread of what awaited me. All of this, this whole night will forever be remembered.

‘Worth it.’ I smiled bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ran longer than expected but I couldn't find a good break point.  
> I think this whole series is going to go WAY longer than expected...  
> song mentioned her is 'Lone Digger' by Caravan Palace
> 
> If any errors I apologize to the grammar/spelling freaks like me.


	4. epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alastor has an epiphany.  
> Charlotte makes a choice and things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, this chapter was easy and difficult to write...

The faint lights of the sun shyly poured through my sheer curtains and awaited entrance into my eyes. Still in the clutches of the beds embrace, I hesitantly rubbed last night's dreams away. Thoughts of the night before with Charlie in sleep come and go in waves, clinging on to the very last memory of the night but with little success.

I sat up at the edge of my bed, trying to walk. The embarrassing shuffle I had to do like my limbs don’t really belong to me, each step is a negotiation rather than an order. Everything to the last cell in my body hurts. Every damn thing. I wince to cross the floor, heading to my wardrobe taking out my school clothes. I saw that a little bit of blood leaked through the first layer of bandages as I moaned in agony walking back to my bed to bend down underneath to get my secret emergency aid kit. I bend and extend against the will of my joints to reach for the metal box. I reeled back out and gently leaned myself against the bed frame. Undoing my old bandages, memories of last night's "punishment" flood my head as I apply first aid to the open wounds all over my body. 

If I didn't work hard enough I got whipped, if I made a mistake I got whipped, heaven help if I got caught trying to escape. I got beaten and whipped until my father was satisfied or too tired to continue. My back was always a bloody mess of open flesh cuts and bruises. Sometimes I slept on bare wooden floors so I wouldn't get hurt for staining my sheets and blankets.

My father, he was just an average person you would see on the street. Perhaps a little kinder, though. He had a lot of friends which he would go out with and would always pay the bill or pick up the tab. He was someone you would love to be around but once you get to know him. 

My mother, a prime victim. No, he had never domestically abused my mother but mental abuse, yes. The verbal torment he would put her through if she tried to leave him or protect me. 

And in her face, I read it was real, that sometimes words hit far more harder than fists. 

_________  
(flash back to the previous night)

He carried me by the collar to my bedroom, trying to calm me down as he preps for my punishment. He took a hold of my pants taking off my belt. I swallowed hard trying not to tremble or to show fear, I had to face away from him to hold myself together. 

“Take off your uniform.” he commanded me.

Shallow breaths escaped me as I turned around and stared out of my open window to the full moon that shined into my room looking down on me with pity and sorrow. 'It's going to be ok.' I repeated to myself over and over as I stripped down to my boxers. I lastly removed my glasses, tossing them onto my bed. I felt my eyes burn and a lump in my throat began to painfully form trying to tear out of my esophagus. 

‘Is Charlie also looking out of her window too?’ I tried to distract myself. 

"Open" he commanded. 

I opened my mouth. 

My father slipped my own belt between my teeth, something to keep me quiet and something to grip on mentally and physically. He patted my head, his ouch lingered. I heard his footsteps retreat a little bit. I stood there, standing over in nothing but my undergarment staring up at the moon trying to get little clarity I could. I heard his belt buckle click behind me and I began to break out into a cold sweat. Before the pull back everything went blank, no noise was heard and the dust that floated in the moon ray light went still. It was like the whole room froze. 

I chuckled to myself. ‘Am I already dead?’ 

Then he lashed out his belt, the first whip felt like a cast iron was pressed to my back. I arched my back when it striked me, a muffled scream pushed past the belt in my mouth. Black and purple clouds flooded my eyesight, my vision unfocused and focused back again. He whipped me again and again, once he found his rhythm he didn't stop whipping me. The torture begins. But you'll never know when it ends. It was his addiction. A psychopath. A torturer. My father. Too much to handle anymore I felt blood spill down my back dripping down my thighs. I collapsed to the ground unable to stand anymore, once I fell he began to hit me harder, putting his whole body into each strike. I saw a glimpse of his face from the corner of my eyes, he had this maniacal expression on his face.

Steaming hot tears poured from my eyes, I raised my arms against the random blows to my head. Few droplets of my blood were on his belt, forgetting their way as the blows changed their path. It was swept all over his belt as well on the floor, consequently staining him and his suit. I groaned and sniffled, cried, screamed. My own sounds filled my head. 'I sound pathetic.' 

My vision was impaired. Naked and defenseless against my own father. 

When he was done and left me on the floor in my room. I felt like a lifeless corpse. 

The salty release calmly flowed into my mouth so that I could taste my own sorrow. 

Bitter. Unforgiving. Pain.

Taking my belt out of my mouth, I breathe in slowly only to lose it in the thinning air. I sit in the pit that has become my world, staring down at my own nail marks that decorated the wooden floor boards. If I reached out to someone, would they throw a rope down, would they pull me out of this dark abyss and save me from my suffering. The floor feels like it's sinking a little lower, jolting my body as it stops - crushing me with a new pain. I blindly tried to navigate myself to my bed to retrieve my glasses. The grotesque feeling of broken skin and open wounds on my back and limbs left me to tighten my face in defiance. 

Murderous melancholy thoughts flooded my head. I clenched my bed covers and slipped on my glasses. Patching myself up with the emergency first aid kit that I hid under my bed my mind began to wander to distract me from the pain. In my worst moment I thought of Charlie again. Her smile. Her voice. Memories flooding back into my head when she told me she would protect me. The mysterious girl that danced with me, abruptly leaving me so vulnerable and lonely. The beautiful girl that crawled and infested herself into my heart...

I was left reminiscing and indulging myself in the affairs that happened moments ago; ignoring the unverified course that tomorrow would bring.  
____________

Reliving the events of last night I had an epiphany.

I realize it isn't me that should be punished, it's the ones that cause my suffering. I let my eyes become accustomed to the darkness for so long that I dwelled in it, these many years to see that it intermingled with my own mind and consciousness; these marks, the dried blood are the representation of the expiration date of this entrapment. 

"I'll get out, if it's the last thing I ever do, I will."

For I am never truly powerless. This is how I know who I am, and so even this despairing pain can be seen as a gift, a chance to know what I'm made of - to earn my own respect. 

My sudden epiphany was giving me the strength I needed for the day to come. 

I changed my bandage and got ready for school, being sure not to wake my parents, I wanted to leave without seeing them. I left without eating breakfast, the anger that nested in my gut neglected my need for food. 

My day at school again was uneventful, I basically watched the clock tick away. 

When I got out I headed straight for what I now call "Charlies and I’s secret spot". As I ran down the sidewalk, my blood kicked up my brain, though I thought myself already awake. My smile grows of its own accord and I can settle it down. On the way through the forest I tried to hide it in some way, any way.

Even though she was the reason behind it. 

I stood in our field of red spider lilies hopping from one foot to the other like an excited child would and I was not ashamed one bit. I was deliriously happy, giddy even. Any minute now Charlie would arrive, and her smile would be the prize received from the day I had to endure. I sat down waiting for my friend. 

I waited and waited until the sun began to set.

‘Did Charlie take home school or went to a school that ran abnormally longer hours than regular schools?’ I thought to myself.

Every few minutes I checked my wrist watch, looking in all directions of the field. Each hour past disappointed me even more. ‘So she was late, it happens to all of us.’ 

More time passed and the sun went down. ‘She was busy today, that's all.’ I told myself trying to shake the disappointment that sat within me. I picked up my school things and began to walk home. 

The pain in my back resurfaced as I made my way back home. I guess the thought of the many adventures I thought I was going to have with Charlie blinded me from thinking or even feeling the pain from my back. ‘Shell show tomorrow.’ I told myself before entering my house. 

The next day approached and as usual, I got ready for school, sat through my lessons and made my way straight to the field. My brain filled with too many thoughts, a tingle twitched my hands that had been sitting on my lap for too long. A smirk was playing at the corner of my lips as I sat staring at the direction of her manor. 'Any minute now she would spring to life out of the willows!'

After a few more trades I headed for home, once again a no show. The feeling of anger festered in my gut along with the disappointment. It physically showed that her absence bothered me, as it annoyed my father and made my mother worried. I ate my dinner, my smile now a stressed grin. Instead of my father wanting to beat me, I was surprised to find him a little concerned asking about the sudden change in my behavior almost makes me smile.

‘She’s going to be with me tomorrow and life goes back to normal…’ 

But she never showed that day either.

I sat alone in a classroom full of people. Each one of them chatting and laughing in groups. My heart felt empty as I longed for Charlie to talk to. Two girls walked past me, talking about the sleepover they had and how fun it was. Never in my life have I had any friends to spend the night with, to share my problems and secrets to. I have and always will have no sense of belonging to an exclusive person, just for me. I dropped my head in my hand looking out the window, resting it on the table and trying not to tear from the feeling of being abandoned.

Days have passed since the last time I saw Charlie. I've tried to go to her manor but was immediately shooed away by the gatekeepers. 

I walked alone in town, in this crowd I am alone. There are faces and busy bodies, everyone wearing a smile enjoying the blessed day but not one is kind and welcoming like Charlies. Some are kind, most are harried, and the air is punctuated with happy screams of children and the call of lovers and friends. All these keen emotions around me and none of them to me or about me.  
I am one of life's smilers, it's how I greet everyone, stranger or foe. It doesn't mean I'm OK on the inside. Not at all. My mother knew that, my father did too, but left it as it is. These teachers will sing praises of my intelligence and hard work when they had reason. I'm "no problem," "a real gem" and "one of a kind." But inside I feel like the happiness I was able to accumulate over time is evaporating faster than the moisture from my weary lungs. 

It's been almost a month since I last saw Charlie. I questioned if she was still here and had not gone on a trip to somewhere, but the talk of the town said that she indeed was still here.

I go to our secret place every day. Each time I feel envious towards the flowers in the field, the hundreds of them had a dance partner, and had so many to comfort one another; but not because they are pretty. Though they are. Because they are compelled to be.

I walk steadily toward the field. A familiar figure sat in the middle of the field of lilies. My spirits lit up when I realized it was none other than-

"Charlie." I breathed out. 

Alone, other than a small stockpile of freshly picked spider lilies that sat next her. Petals carpet her dress like confetti and the smell of the lilies is now more apparent. 

With wide black eyes she calls back "Alastor," 

I rush forward throwing my bookbag aimlessly behind me, dropping to my knees, wrapping my arms about her torso in a tight embrace. I hold the back of her head, my face full of her loose hair, I tremble to the touch. Perfect reunion time, but none comes. She didn't return the hug. I waited a full minute before releasing myself from her and hunched down to get a look at her face. She had dried tear tracks on her cheeks. 

I drew forward and she retracted. “Charlie?”

She got up from her spot and stepped backwards but she wasn't looking at me.

“Are you ok?” I asked worried. I adjusted my glasses and took in her sight. 

She was silent, a blank emotionless face looking to the distance.

“Whats wrong-” I tried to grab her hand but she quickly snached it away from my reach. My heart wretched with a painful sting running through my chest.

“Charlie...why are you-” I got up trying to reach for her again only for her to give me a stern look. I flinched, moving back a bit. Recoiling my hand back.

Her face relaxed and once again looked away from me. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes cast down in a mournful gaze. “We can’t be friends.”

‘WHAT.’

“What?” 

“We can't be associated with each other-” she began to say but I interrupted her. 

“I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!” I yelled at her. I looked away from her feeling embarrassed from my outburst. 

She snapped her head away from me, a guilty frown rested on her face.

‘No please smile.’

“Why are you saying this? Did I do something wrong?” I tried to get a reason out of her but she was too stubborn to give me one.

“No, Alastor.” She turned back to me. “I'm doing this for both of our sakes... Trust me it's better to rip this bandage off now.” She began to walk away but I didn't let her. I couldn't let her, she put me through this journey of suspense and anguish and doesn't give me an explanation for why the turn of events. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back rather harshly to face me. She had a sharp look in her eyes as if to kill. For a hot minute I thought they changed color. I thought she would strike me against my sudden actions but she did nothing. 

“Let go, now.” her voice was beyond scary speaking with venom but it almost shook me off but I was too angry to listen.

“No! You can't be separated from me!” I grabbed her other shoulder trying to keep her facing me. “I was angry when I was without you! I came and waited for you here, everyday! for days, thinking you were just too busy, only to find that was a lie... And today I met you once more, and the first thing you say to me is that you don't want to see me anymore? But not only that, you don't even bother telling me why?” I snapped. 

“I don't have to explain myself to you.” she spat. “Don't make this harder than it has to be.” her voice trembled under her hard exterior. 

I then embraced her as hard as I could, she fought against me but I held her down with all the strength I had in me. “Charlie..” my voice broke from the feelings I tried to suspend. “I never lived a moment of my life, before meeting you.” I confessed with a weary sigh. 

She stopped struggling and leaned into my body.

“I am yours.” I whispered weakly.

She leaned her head back trying to look up at me, her eyes were sad but her facade was still strong.

“Be mine. Nothing in me is mine; it's all yours. I've fallen for your charm; make me yours. This unusual feeling- it aches my heart, sweetheart. When your heart came across mine's path, every beat was celebrated, by your grace. The moment you are with me- I rejoice in life once more. Getting close to you, being your friend, was all I wanted; I have no more wishes. fate has done its deeds for me. I am made from you, and I am needless without you. This feeling, that I can't explain; but I know...that I do not wish to be apart from you.” it was getting harder and harder to breathe when she didn't respond right away.

“I can’t believe someone like you can ever love someone like me.” she whispered.

“Charl-”

"What I'm trying to say," her hand reached my heart, "is that I realized... once more the suffering you had to go through, and I can't believe you made it out alive. Because I can’t take it, I can’t bear the fact that this world fucked you up so bad you can’t believe someone loves you." She took my face in her hands and pulled me down. “Let’s make this clear here and now: the one that doesn't deserve being loved here, is me. And with you I am the one who's blessed, you’re a miracle and I thank the lords above everyday, not only for having crossed paths with you, but for allowing you to keep going with the struggles you had to face all alone.” She smiled, caressing my face with her thumb. I leaned into it.

"how could you.." is all I managed to say slipping my arms off of her.

she smiled at me on the verge of tears. "You're not alone anymore. And you'll never be again. You have thousands around you, the community, classmates, your mother...." she released my head. And began to walk away. "You don't need me."

I wanted to run after her but a force kept me grounded. I watched her with a heavy heart disappear into the willows unable to hear the sound of her footsteps anymore I fell to my knees. 

The bond we had shared had been like a bridge out of my fortressed mind, it allowed me to set foot outside it's protective compound and explore the sun-warmed grass on the other side. Now that she had gone and the bridge had been severed. Now, no matter how many people surround me, I will always be-

"Alone.'' I wanted to scream and thrash my frustration, curss the wind and set the world on fire, but I couldn't. As soon as I stood up I remained where I was, heart broken and alone.

it wasn't until my body began to move on its own to my bookbag, treading down the hill away from the spider field with what felt like a force holding me to the ground the pressure from it was undeniably smothering and painful. I walked back home with a heavy chest like my lungs have been filled with stone. I must have blacked out during my travels because one minute I was in the willows and the next I was already at my back door. Hesitantly, I opened it and was greeted by my mother who stood at the stove stirring a pot of food happily. My father looked up at me from his paper, a pipe in his mouth, Bruce growling at me but I ignored him.

“Alastor you're just in time!” my mother wiped her hands on her apron. “I'm making gumbo~ tonight, your favor-.”

Before she could finish I threw myself into her center hugging her lower body as hard as I could burying my face in her bosom, making her let out a little ‘oof’.

“Alastor?” my dad called, putting his paper down.

“Alastor sweety what's the matter?” she tried to pry me.

I didn't want to lie to my mother, but I also didn't want to tell my father the truth and dignity overruled. I removed my head and smiled up at her like nothing was wrong. “I'm fine, just a little tired mother.”

My parents looked at each other then back at me suspiciously. My mother patted my head. “I’ll save your plate.”

With that I went up stairs and went to bed, too tired to eat. 

I took off my glasses, setting them on my nightstand. I trust fallen onto my bed clenching my head as I tried to suspend the feelings that were coming up. I tossed and turned but with no luck, I dragged my hands up pushing my hair back. A lingering haze of sleep sat somewhere at the back of my mind but was too far away to reach, floating in the pool of sorrow; my mind replaying the same moment over and over, when she told me she didnt want to see me ever again; when all i wanted to do was see her smile. Icy discomfort blossomed in my chest and made it difficult for me to breathe. Trying to force myself to fall into slumber, I took \ deep breaths, as much as my lungs could intake, but many just caught in my throat, like an icy wind had blown down there and managed to freeze the air solid. I tried to find closure in the perks of being alone again but my heart had a different opinion than my brain as it continued to ach. At that moment, I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep.

________________

The sunset streamed through the windows, yet my mind was clouded with grey. My mood ricocheted between self loathing and self anger. I had no energy or motivation to go down and eat with Stolas. Knowing everyone awaited me made me more reluctant to the idea. I sat in the lounge that was at the end of my bed. I broke into a grin remembering the way Alastors face looked when I rejected him. “Why does it hurt so much?”

I bounced up and got dressed for bed, the melancholy not quite forgotten. I walked back up to my bedpost catching stolas leaning against my door frame.

“All has been done I assume?” he crossed his arms, smiling weakly at me.

“If you know what's good for you you won't push this subject.” I looked away from him.

“Charlie… please don't be like this. This isn't the overlord talking, this is me as a friend. The relationships between mortals and beings like us wont work.” he walked all the way into my room closing my door behind him. “What if he found out about you and what you are?”

“I would make sure he would have never found out.”

“How you are immortal, as he aged and would have caught on. Think about the day you would also have to see him die, he would have begged to save him, to share your gifts with him. You would watch him suffer as time moved on.” stolas rambled on and on, moving closer to me after each point made. “The unpreciaments out weigh unreliable reasoning. If we are to stay here then we need to hide in plain sight. Think of the hurt you would put yourself through.” he reached his hands out to me. I rejected them, him not taking it too well.

“I was prepared and thought out all my outcomes.” I snapped my eyes flickering between my human and demon ones. I slapped his hands away from me.

Stolas was shocked from my sudden action unsure if he should continue out the argument. “There are lots of folks who can talk innocence and do innocence, but show me a man who isn't filled with greed and or fear. Humans are unpredictable emotional things; either black or white. The language of love is spoken but not lived.” 

“You were the wrong one I chose to advise me.” 

“Are you too naive? Too short minded and trusting for your own good? If I wasn't here people would have already taken advantage of you because you're too merciful and kind.” he began to ditch the pitiful concerned approach. 

“What do you want from me?” I snapped back.

“Show me the roles reversed.” he snapped back.

“What are you proposing?” my human appearance was slipping and his was too.

“My trust and loyalty run to you.” I felt a double meaning to his words but he was telling the truth whole heartedly. “I only want to see your future.”

“Get out!” I barked using the powers I had to make him fall backwards. “You made me ruin something that could have been beautiful and eternal because you're a coward and jealous that I diverted my attention from you to a human!” my horns came out reaching their peak. 

Stolas jumped back up to his feet, feathers ruffled. “Your hatred of me is nothing but a transformed manifestation of your shame and insecurities! He ‘kawed’ at me. “It is all you hate about yourself yet lack the courage to face.” He threw his hands up to gesture his exclamation. 

It was rare for stolas to get mad at me, I hated this but I will not take this attitude and disrespect. “All you do is beat down a person who's already suffered more than their soul can take so you could feel higher. I ask you to see me for who I really am under the ever changing illusions conjured by your own mind and that goes for the other over lords as well. Refusing what I have to offer.” I was fuming my cheeks turning more red than they already were.

Between us the tension was thick. In his eyes I saw my own threatening, malice expression, as he saw his in mine. In truth, both of us wanted this fight to end already. Then the wind changed direction, capricious as he is, our over dominating stature only grew. Yet no matter the distance, no matter the space, the regret and apologies laid dormant. The furniture began to levitate and the lights in my room flickered. 

His eyes glowed red, feathers spiked, “All the theatrics you set in your mind, casting yourself as victim and leading lady, too swallow to even accept an ounce of truth.” His expression held wrath and regret. “All humans are the same, you will become your own downfall.”

“Have faith.” I breathed out. And everything went still, the furniture dropping to the floor hard all at once. 

Stolas didn't say anything back but turned around and headed for my door. “Such a useless thing.” gently closing it behind him.

I didn't know if he was talking about me or was directing it to what I said.

I collapsed my worn out body to the floor when I heard the click of the door latch. My eyes began to burn as they brimmed with tears. My demon side settled back into my human appearance. The tears flowed unchecked down my cheeks and dripped from my chin, landing on my black nightgown. I was too sad to cry out or wail, I just sat there hopeless while the magnitude of my losses swept over me. 

"I will forever be tormented by a past that could not be undone." I chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I will not be addressing my personal information on here or be putting it on a social platform~  
> And what? Be put on blast, stalked on social media for writing FRICTION? No thanks. :)  
> And I'd rather leave it here where it sits. In my opinion, the best stories are the ones unexpectedly stumbled upon.
> 
> But honestly, do what you want~ make fan art, make a spin offs, create more au's  
> It's the pursuit of happiness my friends~
> 
> But be sure to credit the originator!


	5. Mephistopheles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastors future is settled.   
> Stolas has another twist in the plot.   
> Charlie has her meeting, everything she does is for the name of Magne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meph·i·stoph·e·les. a devil in medieval legend and later literary and operatic works, to whom Faust, or Faustus, sells his soul for knowledge and power. a crafty, powerful, sardonic person.

Charlie woke up with a puffed up face and sleep in her eyes. A splitting headache from power loss and dehydration. Every joint in her body screams for her to stop moving. She looked over to her night stand mirror and to her horror saw not bags but luggage under her eyes. She's definitely been using her powers too much on little things that accumulated to a great intake on her health. 

‘If I didn't spend so much time on alastor and argue with Stolas so much I wouldn't be so dead.’ she chuckled at the irony. 

She looked down at her body and she definitely looked like she lost some weight over the passing days. She got up from her bed to be morning greeted with a cramp in her back. 

“God dammit-shshsh” Charlie hissed before clenching the bed post for dear life, bracing herself by digging her claws into it. She couldn't be seen like this. With force, she straightened herself up, while trying to put on the best fake smile she could conjure. 

“How stupid of me to use my powers until near depletion.”

A knock came from the door then a sudden burst startling charlie as she tried to blind the tension coming from her head and body. She did her best to look presentable and tall, proud from the fact that she was able to fool the intruders instead of stumbling around looking like an awkward imbecile. 

“Please do come in.” she said sarcastically having her servants already stroll into the room. 

Moxie and Millie came in behind them followed Stolas. Both servants looked fairly energized and happy but seemed a bit on edge having their boss tail behind them. To see their princess was a start to a great morning but on the other hand Stolas refrained from showing such enthusiasm. 

“What shall the agenda be today?” she chirped, moving from her bedpost to look more natural. 

“Princess, we have sets of proposals and numerous inventions from various companies and firms that await on your reply for an appearance.” Moxxie pulled the stack of letters that were all neatly tied together with messenger bonds from behind his back setting them on her coffee table. 

“We also have fittings today from nothing but the finest tailors!”

“I’ve never set appointments?” she looked down at the servants then up to Stolas in confusion. 

“No ma’am it's from sponsorships and stores waiting to receive your approval of their brand.” millie mocked with a sparkle in her eyes. “They want to use you as a face for their products for attention!” 

“Seeing how beautiful you are they think you can strike an influence.” moxie chimed in. 

“Sorry I’ll have to decline. As flattering as it is, I didn't come here to model.” 

Stolas stepped in between the two imps grabbing Charlie's attention as he approached. “Your highness we have a meeting today with the law firm ‘FairBorn and Oswell’ at early noon today, appearing as future investors and as A-list clients.This needs the appearance of both of us.” 

“Is that all?” Charlie made her way across them sitting in her lounge area that sat in the center of her room.

Millie shyly held her hands out palms, gesturing back and forth at Charlie and stolas. “We, as your honorary servants will accompany you of course…” she awkwardly smiled to moxie who returned the same expression back at her.

“I wish for a private moment with you, if you wouldn't mind.”

Charlie looked over her shoulder sourly knowing she was in for yet another lecture.

Stolas vacillates with stepping forward making eye contact with charlie. Standing directly in front of her. He looked back up with a glare at the two servants. “That means now.”

His glare sucked something out of two imps. They visibly wilted before his stern words. For such a calm demon, gentle in dimensions and stature, his mannerisms brought the temperature down in the room every time he walked in, always the stoic and well mannered overlord. He never looked at any of the rest of the staff with such wrath, yes raised his voice at them but never one to show his irritations. Both then scurried to the door, shooting worried looks at Charlie before closing it behind them. His eyes never leaving her face as he sat down placing his entwined hands on his crossed lap. He did not proceed until he heard the click of the door.

“How are the preparations going?”

“With a negotiation discussion. You see, the plan to be a member of the underground world for the most elite figures is coming so easy, with a little bribery and black mail anything could be done. And the meeting with the law firm, well if this goes well , we won't have to worry about the law or higher authorities. We can proceed to make our way from there.”

“This partnership wont last long if this silly grudge isn't put to rest, your highness.”

“Well how should it be taken care of?” Charlie said leaning back into the cushions. 

With one look the verdict was told. Yes, Charlie definitely had been reflecting longer than usual concerning last night's confrontation, past the point at which she always came back with an apology. 

“Hmm?” she hummed it to a tune as a show of intimidating innocence. 

Stolas face fell as Charlie locked down eyes on him. They were the ones she reserved for the overlords who dared mocked her or her parents, she guarded, a hateful disdain. But it was more than that. There was a tenseness she wasn't even trying to mask. 

“Please realize that what I do is the betterment for not just for you and I; but for your father as well. All eyes take upon this uprise and judgment is not merciful. I will forever be shamed if this were to slip. I am the guide that is to help you in any way my dying breath can while running your father's personal errands at the sametime. I've grown to realize it was wrong rather foolish of me to ever try to restrict and detain a demoness like you knowing fully well that the deed is in fact wasted.”

“The one to be overzealous.” She leaned forward slightly,paying attention to the little details of his attitude, his curling fists or the anger that radiated from his skin. She was puzzled looking at Stolas. “Stolas?”

“...I apologize princess for saying such distasteful things to you, please, do not mention our confrontation to the king, I was clearly worried about your safety. I swear to not to speak against your judgment-”

Charlie interrupted Stolas by putting a hand up, feeling guilty from her share of the argument the day before. Stolas has been harvesting piercing eyes and judgment from between her parents and the other overlords. This position was indeed an honor to be given but as well a huge burden that could also shatter his image. And having to argue with a hell born is added annoyance, that she knows from experience. 

“No, Stolas it was mindless bickering! You know I would never intentionally jeopardize your position like this.” she waved her hands to dismiss the apology. 

“...If this fails or if you get hurt princess I would be punished and stripped from my title. I carry so little but the weight is grand.” He sighed in exhaustion, half lidding his eyes. The tension in the room finally simmered down.

“I won't let that happen!” she leaned over and held his hands in hers. “Is that why you were so stressed and hostile towards me… and alastor?” she lowered her head and hand, taking her eyes off of him.”

“Outside forces can influence a change in course, I didn't want you to be led astray.” hesitation written on his face for what he was about to say next. “Forgive me.”

“I'm sorry too, Stolas... I didn't take your feelings into consideration and snuck behind your back.” Charlie pressed her knuckles into the couch, oddly holding her breath for his next response. 

“Forgiven” He smiled to himself.

Charlie then tried to initiate holding his hands but he abruptly stood up pulling his hands further away from charlies. 

“You are free to make your own choices. Whatever happens, I wish to not take the fall because of it. Whatever fate follows you outside of this operation is your own.” Stolas then held his hand out for her to take. His hand glowing and ominous purple as it looked like swirling flames were trying to encase anything it would touch. “You are excluded from my private affairs and I am yours. My protection is provided if asked for.” 

“Sounds fair.” she said unsure. 

She stood up as well shaking his hand. Both their hands glowed, the light dispersing on the final shake. With that stolas patted her head and left her to her daily routine. 

“Au revoir!” he shouted over his shoulder waving her goodbye, making his way to the door.

Walking down the halls he was greeted with hesitant hellos and good mornings. He kept up the innocent happy act until he was interrupted by Blitzo. The imp ran up to his side nearly tripping over the cloak that he wore. 

“So how did it go?”

He chuckled darkly holding a sinister grin on his face. “That needle doesn't even know what it's threading.” 

Blizo, clearly confused, spoke up again raising his face closer to Stolas. “What the hell does that mean?”

Stolas stopped and turned to the ditzy imp holding his chin between his thumb and index. “That she is not even remotely suspicious or curious of me joining her on this rendezvous and neither is the king. And the best part is that she tied a deal with me that would never make me a suspect for whatever is to come.” his grin grew bigger and inhuman like. “Her kindness makes it easy to manipulate her, if guilt tripping is the way for me to get my way then it shall be enough.”

“...is that good?” Blitzo shrugged his upper arms, tilting his head in confusion.

Stolas impatiently knitted his brow and sighed. “Yes blitzy that's good....” 

________________

“Eat, sweetie.” Alsators mother cooed to him, shaking his shoulders from behind him.

As she heads off to the kitchen to get more food. Alastor sat there and began to stab his polish sausage with his fork, but didn't eat it. He stops when he hears the heavy footsteps of his father and the jingling of the collar of that blasted dog coming down the stairs. He instantly faked his smile to be much bigger, his mood to be brighter and relaxed. 

His mother comes back into the dinning room with a plate of belgian waffles smiling at Alastor until she noticed his father making his way over to take a seat. She looks at him, suddenly uncomfortable... Puts down the plate. Stares at the paper for a moment before handing it to him.

“John, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany Alastor and I out today having it be your day off.” she says quietly hand twiddling together behind her back as it faces Alsator. 

“Sorry darling but I am to return to the firm today for a very important meeting, the new investors related.” he poured himself a cup of coffee not bothering to look up at his wife. He suddenly realizes he just let something slip, “And I would need Alastor too.” 

“Why would you need Alastor?” she suddenly became defensive and a worried tone clouded her harmell petit one. 

Alastors father shot her a look from over his paper, making her wish she hadn’t said anything out of turn... she shrugs her shoulders up, awkward, guilty. “I mean to say… why by chance, could Alastor be of use at the office?”

“I think it's about time our boy learned the ropes now.” 

Alastor, confused by the conversation, sat there silently spinning his cup of orange juice in his hand. Looking back between his mother's unsure face and his father's blank emotionless face.

She slid by his side with caution putting her hand on his. “Honey, what if Alastor does not wish to become a lawyer? we should introduce him to the many options that await him-”

“OR, he could take the path that's easily provided for him. My legacy and resources would secure his future and because of my social status, he would soon be able to build off of and make a life of luxury for himself. I am successful and Alastor you will be too.” He puts down the paper, throwing a polish sausage to the ground for the dog.

No response. He looks at her. She still doesn’t say anything but retracts her hand away from him. She sat down in the chair next to him and began to assemble her plate.

Alastor continues to glance between the two. The longer the silence the more the tension grew. Alastors unwavering smile only seemed to throw off the pictorial actions that just took place. He pushed the breakfast away with the little food that was on it. With butterflies in his stomach and his head buzzing with possibilities on what was to come of today, there was no way on Earth he'd be able to swallow another bite, let alone a whole plateful now. 

His parents ate breakfast in silence, the only thing heard was the dogs pants and the ticking of a grandfather clock. Alastor waited patiently for this moment to come to an end so life could resume. Every Time they had a fight his father would pretend like nothing happened while his mother frets and stresses looking like a sad puppy for the rest of the time being. The whole scenario was embarrassing and pitiful to look at in Alastors eyes. Both of his parents were broken records when it came to situations that involved him broken. 

Silence and daydreams were cut by the cries of a kettle. She boiled the kettle for the third time that morning, already filled to the brim with coffee and wired with caffeine. His mother got up and busied herself getting the cups and tea bags ready. She made no sense when she was upset or angry. Another quick glance at the grandfather clock seemed to confirm that time was slowing down, his mind speeding up as the room moved too slow for his liking. Alastor hated the silence but didn't dare to start conversation not knowing the outcome might not benefit his part. 

His father glanced at his watch again dropping his eating utensils and getting up from his chair. “Come Alastor the firm will open soon.”

Alastor couldn't fight against his father's word once it was final. Both got up leaving the table. Alastor bidding his mother a farewell with a kiss to her cheek, his father praising and saying goodbye to his mutt. 

That dumb dog getting more attention than his mother? Alastor chuckled to himself seeing how absurd and low his old man was acting. 

Alastor followed his father out to the motor vehicle climbing in on the cream leather seats. He looked outside noticing that a perfect day will be wasted by being inside a boring building with uninteresting old men holding a meeting that he had no part in. 

‘A blessed tragedy can change that.’ Alastor looked over to his father quickly dismissing the foreign thoughts rising to his head.

The tires make their monotonous hiss over the cobblestone streets and the air that makes its way through the slit windows is meadow-sweet. All around, through these thin windows are parks, establishments waiting to be discovered by chance. Inside this tin box trapped Alastor from fully admiring the horizon the world outside continues like some choreographed dance but without the soul it should have. 

‘What reason under the sun is there that we can't stop and walk in these streets that fill with life and soul, and feel the keen rays of the coming spring?’ Alastor played with the corner of his glasses.

His father fiddles with the weel singing a hum to himself occasionally letting out a lyric or two.

Outside sounded like a buzzed radio flipping through channels. It filled little Alastors ears with unrecognizable chatter and joyous street jazz. If he closes his eyes he can feel the gentle rise and fall of the road beneath them. He cannot imagine what is in store, but it isn't as bad as things could be. The ride, this car, this meeting - they have found a use for him and somewhere at the end of this road is the answer to what that could be. The car came to a halt and Alastor opened his eye to the large museum look alike building that stood before them. It was all white stone and trims of copper detail, four strong greek pillars that created an interval at the top of the marble steps, in front of the double doors was the Veronese St. Michael Weighing Souls Statue Figure, a fake but nonetheless impressive.

“How erotic.” Alastor whispered to himself. 

Making way inside after his father, when they walked inside civilization and the noise outside seemed to cancel out on a great scale. As if a corsendo quickly became a whisper. The first thing Alastor sees is the copper sprawling city that was embedded into the marble walls surrounding the back wall. The porcelain granite floors were something to be eye catching.

“This is a law firm? looks expensive here.”

“Impressed Alastor? This place used to be an insect museum . wastes of a perfect architecture for a bunch of bugs from third world countries. If you listen to your old man you too can make this your life.” his father said with pride in himself.

Every man including his father dressed the same, black slick suit and gelled back hair; the only way you could decipher who was who is the unique tie everyone wore according to their own tastes. His father was red with a small white cross stitching on it for design. Most bore the signs of having been too busy to care that a child was in here, others sat at their desks as if they were statues for the unburied, a dome ceiling that reflected a warm natural light, amid plastic covered furniture so that it never decomposes from natural aging and oils. A few women running around bring mail and multiple mugs of coffee magically balancing in one hand. Each one was silent as the abandoned streets outside, only giving a “here you are sir” or “can I get you anything else?”

A sturdy man that came down the fanned out stair case snapped Alastor out of his sight seeing. “Johnathan old sport, the ol’ big man is waiting for you upstairs. The meeting is starting momentarily.” 

“Patrick.” Alastors father stepped behind him gripping his shoulders giving them a slight massage. “This is Alastor he wishes to see how we operate round here, he's considering being a future employee here.”

“It that so-” the older man held eyes at Alastor with amazement. “You're an intelligent young lad deciding your future at such a young age, well done.” she ruffled his hair with praise. “My son wants to be a host or an entertainer. Wasted passions on hobbies and nonsense, if you want a real career then it comes with wits and dedication.” he huffed displeased. 

“This isn't what I want.” Alastor whispered to himself.

“Son?” the older man said as a pardon.

“I can't wait to see what awaits me sir!” Alastor said over enthusiastically facking the wonder that showed in his eyes. 

“That's the spirit sport!” Both men patted either side of his arms giving a hearty laugh. 

“Will you be joining us Patrick?”

“No unfortunately, my role is to simply escort them in and then be on my way.”

“I see.” alastors father says smuggly. “Such important assets and clients would be put on the big dogs then?”

“Jumping the gun and thinking he's head honcho, you ota’ keep that head on your shoulders old sport.”Patrick chuckled in a mocking way. 

“No reason not to be prideful and confident in what I do.” his father brushed the other man's shoulder and continued up the stairs. Alastor looking back at the other man seeing a displeased scrunched face glaring down at his dad. He turned away and proceeded to greet the new clients.

These lawyers must have come from a monochromatic world. Behind black rimmed glasses were eyes of grey, if they had ever been a beautiful bright color it must somehow leached out along with their humanity. It occurred to Alastor that they would be judging him harshly. Perhaps he was a gem clouded by the expected garb of this capitalist world. 

“Gentlemen it's almost time for our meeting you all have the required documentation and legal contracts.”

All the men tipped their heads in agreement. The women held positions on standby for any orders to be taken care of. 

“Gentlemen, from the intel of my sources, this client will be groundbreaking for the firm if all goes well. We could expect a 60% rise within a few months. I expect for everyone to do everything in their power to land this with the butter and egg man.” the old man clapped his hands together rubbing them slightly before opening the doors to a large conference room. All the employees lined up against the open door facing the staircase waiting for the other party. 

“Eggs in coffee” Alastors father whispered to him, grabbing his shoulder tighter. “When the clients come, there is a chair in the corner of the conference room next to the text keeper, I want you to sit next to her and observe quietly. Understand.” 

Alastor nodded once, having done that his father released his grip from his shoulder. 

You heard light chatter from the bottom of the stairs and multiple feet clattering in usion. 

The boss came forward to the group of well dressed servants who were acting as escorts and bodyguards for the new clients. The servants then moved to the side standing shoulder to shoulder and made an opening space, like an aisle, for someone to walk through.

Alastor was intrigued as to who the person might be to be able to give such and entrance. 

For whom he saw nearly made him choke.

The no who ascended those stairs was none other than the blond beauty who broke his heart no to long ago.

"Charlotte." 

___________

I was breathing heavily. Not from the heat insulated in the building or fatigue, not from lack of physical capability. But from being shocked. Genuinely stunned. I stood at the entrance of the room. If my father saw that I was gawking like a fish, he'd most definitely slaughter me on the spot. My mind was racing at the fact that the person that I didn't want to see but at the same time wanted to see the most was now in front of me. I couldn't even hear the conversation between my father and the other gentlemen my main focal point was six feet away from me. 

Charlotte who seemed to be pretty surprised too dismissed my presence completely. I began calming myself, taking one ragged breath, my legs putting on a strong facade. ‘What was I doing?’

It seems I missed introductions because the next thing i see is everyone making way into the conference room. I approached the corner room, peering round the corner of my eye just enough to see Stolas smiling above everyone else with long greasy hair. I think it was grey underneath. He almost completely blocked my view of charlotte.   
This was not the man I saw the night of the party he seemed more lively and content. Before I had time to over run my loud thoughts a shout caught my attention.

Stolas he turned around to face the corner where I sat by the text keeper. Holding a confused thought of why everyone was still standing and not taking a seat to start the meeting. He held a hand out to me, gesturing I come over to join them. Every man and woman at the large table was looking somewhat in my direction. my ears ringing, blaring out in the silence. With a menacing grin, he showed his teeth, holding out his arms expecting me to come. I couldn't refuse. He knew where I stood in all this, my situation, he’s abusing it. I 

“Come join us young boy. Why sit in that gloom some corner? That's no place for you.” 

I got up and made my way over to the table with all eyes on me. It was very unsettling having everyone’s disapproving, nerve ridden expression trailed on me like I’m some whore walking into a church. I came up to a seat that opened up next to my father. Stolas sat two seats over diagonal from my left next to him was charlotte. He dropped his arms to his sides, discontinued that mocking grin and continued the meeting.

“I would like to start off with thanking the law firm for seating with us this fine morning and the fine women who will be aiding us in the process.” Stolas stood proud, a half serious look on his face as he held the eyes of the whole room.

I looked to the corner of my eyes to see a tall servant bend over to whisper to a shorter one both keeping eyes on me talking and snickering. Ignoring was the only option for me as I forward my attention to the greeting extended next to me.

“Likewise, as head partner of managing this firm ‘FairBorn and Oswell’, I extend a welcoming hand of gratitude and trust.” An old man leaned over the table and shook the raven haired man's hand ensuring a tight grip. “It truly is an honor to defend and serve you. Here with us we carry our most trusted accountants and our top attorneys and lawyers provided for you Master Stolas.”

Once they let go he then spoke again. “How promising. My good sir it is your honor to serve one of the most successful people this world has to offer. I just hope it's suitable to your satisfaction Lady Charlotte.” the tall man bowed his head to Charlotte and so did the servants that accompanied them. 

“Hello, my name is Charlotte Magne and I am the current head of the Magne Manor. I hold all assets and everything under the Magne name for the time being. It is my greatest pleasure to meet everyone here today. Let's ensure that our partnership is one that will provide beneficial futures for all parties.” with that said she sat down. 

Her party fluently all together sat down, as well as I. While all the other members of the firm did so too, still as the astonishment still blocked the gears in their brains. I bet she gets misjudged a lot, clients walking in and looking for a bigger guy. She had money to pay, but not at the level these men were accustomed to. 

She saw the shock register on their faces before they could hide it. “Perhaps measured words would be better here.” A small smile played on her lips, she let her eyelids fall halfway for a moment. “First things first, I am here to discuss my assets under the will name Mephistopheles. And to settle the estate of the family name, Magne.”

‘Perhaps these lawyers would understand her position of events with less cynicism.’ I hated that I was still feeling strange feelings whenever I was around her, I don't understand. She sounded like she was the poet, a visionary in a past life. i could follow and listen to her constantly; but isn't that what got me in trouble in the first place? What was she? 

I watched as the room spinned as the men around the head and my father scrambled to settle the documentations. Disbelief written on everyone's face even on the text keepers. 

‘...Don’t underestimate her.’ 

“I am sure I was clear when I ordered this to be diligent and fluent for my lady, did I not?” Stolas tapped the table with impatience. 

“If you don't believe me you can run a history search if needed.'' Charlotte cooed with a smile as if to calm their inflamed nerves.

I could already read their clouded envious minds that no way all this power and fortune belongs to one bratty child. The reactions they gave alone were entertainment and the smile that sat on Charlotte's face was priceless itself. 

“But to proceed forward would be most preferred.” Stolas throwed his two cents in. 

The men settled down and murmured amongst one another.

“I understand that it's hard to believe that all this belongs to one, but believe it's in good hands.” Charlie gave the room a reassuring smile. 

Stolas snapped his fingers and a few servants stepped up with files in their hands and a medium sized wooden box. They set them down in the middle of the table encouraging the gentlemen to take a look at these records. 

A small woman stepped up with a proud smile looking down at the accountants before her. I've recognized she was the same servant who insulted me and sent me down stairs the night of Charlotte's party. I stared intensely at her, my smile growing darkly. She took a quick dive in my direction at that moment. It seemed like she noticed who I was too, her smile faulted and twitched away from me. She quickly turned her attention away from me to speak. 

“This will provide information such as practice areas, location, disciplinary records, and reviews that all say that these assets do indeed belong to the name Magne.”

Another servant the same size she was pushed up next to her. “You might also consult your local or state association's directory although I doubt they wouldn't say the same thing.”

“And this is the will.” A tall female with sharp features like a canine as well stepped forward while the other two small servants stepped back for her approach. She was beautiful yet looked dangerous. If it weren't for her maid attire she could be mistaken as a mob wife. She held out a slip of paper and handed it to my father. With that all three turned and joined the back line.

“Probate assets are given solely to decedents. This includes the following: Land that is titled solely in the decedent's name, Magne. Personal property, jewelry, furniture, and any other form of assets, along with the life saving of the Magne Family of the sum-of-” he seemed to choke on his words. 

I myself was a little startled when my father froze mid sentence. 

‘This has never happened.’

All the gentlemen leaned to the side of their seats struggling, just to get a glimpse of what was on the paper. My father said nothing and handed it straight to the head, he too adjusted his glasses as if mistaken. He kept a leveled head as he then flooded it back up and slid it into his briefcase. 

“And you wish to have all this money in one place? Pardon my judgment but should we proceed from diverging the money into different banks from preventions of theft? What if something were to happen, think of the crisis.”

“Bonds. Stocks. Investments. Mutual funds. Cash and cash equivalents is no problem, is it my lady.” Stolas’s smile grew sinister and wide, it made you shrink on the spot. “We have so much to our disposal, I wonder.” 

“Indeed. It's not an object in the least. In the name Magne it will always be in safe hands.” It wasn't what she said though, her words were like vanilla pudding, sweet in their ordinary sort of way, it was the richness of her tones – luxurious and warm. I'm glad I met her before I saw this side of her, I'd never have put the two of them together otherwise. 

“That's why this investment would be most generous if accepted.” Stolas chimed. He slid a piece of paper in the middle of the table making the head lunge forward. 

Charlotte smiled.“Encouragement-” 

My father then interrupted her, making all the servants and Stolas himself glare daggers at him. “Miss Magne, I encourage you to think this over.”

The room was quiet once again, no one spoke witnessing the silent showdown between my father and Stolas. Charlotte looked between the two men obviously annoyed by the sudden defensive behavior coming from her party.

“Your son is cute.” A random voice whispered from the back of the room loud enough to be heard to make my father jump and the firm was alerted at the comment but not knowing who it came from of the many servants that lined up against the walls. 

Another man added after my father. “If you do not settle probate for when you pass, all of your beneficiaries will not be able to receive their inheritance. Instead the deceased person's assets will be frozen and held in a state of-” 

“Limbo, I’m aware because then” the tension and malice in the room oddly began to grow yet Charlotte looked as innocent at a new born baby. “No one will have the legal authority to access, sell or transfer these assets. All is and only, in the name of MAGNE. ”

The already quiet room fell to an even deeper silence. The members were darting eyes back and forth at each other sweating bullets. The head stared as if Charlotte just produced a second head. I could just imagine the sparks in his brain, desperately trying to connect the dots and instead just causing a short circuit. He looked like a pop-eyed toy from one of those claw machines at the funfair. Perfectly hilarious.

I wanted to laugh. I really did but I was beaten to it.

“How comical!” the tall servant slapped his knee hunched over laughing.

“Shut it blitz!” the two smaller servants, the tall woman barked and slapped him upside the head.

“Well, all is done on our part, I will see that the money is wired to your company securely.” Stolas stood up extending an arm for Charlotte to take which she gladly did. 

A little tinge from the vain in my head, my eye twitched at his softened expression. Something doesn't sit right with me about him, only negative and dark thoughts surrounded me as I watched his satisfied smug expression. Once Charlotte stood up and so did the head. Her butlers stepped forward from the wall. Stolas gave one last snap and the butlers went to open the doors and escort Stolas and Charlotte out. The firm stood up and bowed to bid them farewell.

She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly at the head of the firm who was making his way around the table to meet them. “It has been wonderful, thank you for your service.” 

The head walked to the front door beside Charlotte and dipped his head. “It will be our greatest pleasure to protect the Magne name.” 

The doors closed leaving an uproar of arguing between lawyers and accountants of who was going to forever represent the Magne Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this one big chapter for the lack of publishing but then thought, No, I like the suspense.  
> And Hey! I finally know the ending and pivotal point of this series now :)


	6. Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> truth is untold and the pressure builds.

.  
.  
.  
“My Lady are you alright?”

“Your majesty?”

As I was the first to walk out I got to the head of the stairs and felt the emotions and pressure from the room crush around, I let out a shaky breath. The dread and anxiety deadened my mind and body. 

‘Alastor.’

In my frozen state I let out a shaky breath, my weary eyes blinking rapidly. 

‘He right there.’ I grasped the hem of my dress, my turning claws digging into the lace. The coldness of the room making its waited presence now known sending a shiver up my already quivering back. 

‘I need to see him.’ I could feel the deep breaths I took. ‘I need to apologize.’ 

My heart ricocheted off my rib cage and I slowly turned my body to the side unable to debate rushing back into the room and claim him or do what's best for my future and prosume my mission. I shook my head rapidly disallowing my second thoughts to get the better of me.  
‘Come on, come on! What in the nine circles are you doing!' 

"Charlotte Magne?"

I was so lost in thought that I accidentally bumped into Stolas’s. Inside everything seemed to go in slow motion, it seemed to spin like a top as many people gazed at me, their blurred bodies jerking forward for my regard created waves on my peripheral vision. 

_________

“Charlotte?”

Charlie solely looked up as if adjusting to the environment around her taking it all in piece by piece. Her face looked unsure of where she was or who stood in front of her. “Yes I’m fine.”

When Charlie speaks she just looks at Stolas as if he were a radio and not a person who is there to be interacted with. It is as if the words are still circulating her mind and not yet allowed to flow outward into the world. “I guess I was a little light headed from being that room for so long."

“Yes I agree with you my lady, some humans really do carry an awful dull stench don't they.” He whispered, chuckling. He held onto Charlie's hands to remove her off of him.

Charlie awkwardly laughed next to him making second glances back at the conference room door. Loona stepped in front of her line of vision with a clipboard waiting for Charlie to give her permission to speak. 

"Yes?" charlie looked up puzzled. 

“Your highness, we have a small gap in our schedule, if you wish to rest?"

"that won't be necessary thank you." Charlie dipped her head out of respects for her concerns. "I want this day done fast."

"Then should I suggests we make haste to our next meeting. After all, those underground goons don't appoint just anyone.”

“Yes, thank you.” Charlie placed a hand on her head as an attempt to silence her inner urges.

Loona noticed the distress written on Charlie's features, making her ridden with worry. Gently, she placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder smiling at her. "I'm here to assist you in anyway."

Charlie was about to return the gesture before Stolas came from in front of them and smacked Loonas hand off of Charlie. “You DARE to presume we are just ‘anyone’? Do you Forget you are in the presence of her majesty and your lord, vexing mutt.” he hissed with enlarged angry eyes. 

If Loona was in her true form you would see her hound ears down casts with her eyes as they held an ashamed look in them. She didn't say anything but backed off from the two and in line with the other servants, pure embarrassment worn on her.

The other men of the firm began to pour out of the room halting the wrath that was coming from Stolas. As soon as Alastors and his father came into slight view, Stolas wrapped an arm around Charlie and turned to head for the stairs, Charlie stressed her neck to lock eyes with Loona. She sent her a pleased look and mouthed a ‘thank you’ it seemed to perk the hellhound up, easing the tension a bit.

They made their way through the main lobby people immediately moving to the sides of the room clearing everything in their path to make way for her and Stolas. Having to be escorted like they were "earth born royalty" by the many servants and workers of the firm that surrounded them like a living blockade. Charlie thought they looked too flashy but Stolas felt no different of how he was treated back in hell. 

As they approached their vehicles, Charlie awaited the driver to open the doors for her and Stolas. Stolas climbs in from the other side. Charlie was about to step in the car until she sees Alastor. He was smiling meekly, self-conscious. Her expression softens as his hardens; he gives her a cold, pregnant stare as she stood by the open car door. Charlie, stiffens, and averts her eyes in shame, hoping he will one day not look that way next time he sees her. Charlie, unaware, affectionately and unconsciously waves nervously out to him. both seemed to be confused by the small greeting. Charlie then feels a hand slide down to rest on the side of her waist and pull her into the car. Alastor stares back flustered and annoyed. Suddenly embarrassed, she swats it away angrily. Stolas looks at her, confused, as they continue silently to take off to their next meeting.

Alastor runs to the curb watching the car cruise down the street till he couldn't anymore. Alastor relaxes, he finally stares out to the street, but has to take a last, lingering look at his father. His father had a smile plastered on his face as if deranged thoughts coursed through his mind. Then he walked up holding his hands out and stopped abruptly, eyeing his son with maniacal pleasure. 

“Boys, I'm calling it a day. See you tomorrow.”

The men responded with goodnights and pats on the back for a swell job. 

As soon as they were out of hearing range he leaned down to alastor his hand raised. Alastor assumed the worst , he thought at that moment his father was going to strike him. Alastor quickly tightened his muscles and stiffened his body, waiting for the impact he braced himself. But all that came was a gentle pat on the head, his father aggressively ruffling his hair. Like he was some dog.

“Alastor, for doing what you were told and didn't cause any trouble, you get special treatment.” He ran his tongue over his pearly whites.

“Thank you father.” Alastor felt his dignity deplete having to accept something that should be a given in the first place. 

“Common now, let's go home.”

The ride home was more tense than the ride to his father's work. He felt more on edge than ever. Was this all a trick was this a bomb to blow up at a later time. His father was an absolute wild card, an unpredictable man and boy did it dig at his nerves. He could act casually in the middle of a hurricane and flip his mood like a coin toss. What was worse was his fake smiles always reminded Alastor of like when someone lies to you and you get this taste in your mouth. That taste where it makes you uncomfortable but you're too scared to call them out so you keep letting them lie. Alastor thought that he was no different from this aspect, it was the only thing that he could relate to concerning his father. It was a defence, it was the ultimate disguise, the ace you have against your opponents. That's what a fake smile is to him.

'Did he ever genuinely smiled.' 

“Alastor…what's your relationship with… Little. Lady. Magne?” he took pauses in between her name with taunt. 

Alastor froze, unable to give him the answer he was looking for. He clenched his hands trying to come up a satisfying answer but unable to find one. He could lie but what if his father carries that information to Charlie or worse, Stolas. He would look like a fool discovering it was all a lie. The truth could be untold but at what costs. 

“I'm unsure father, I assume-”

“Asume?” his father cut him off.

“We are still acquaintances, figuring we only share one encounter together.”

“Are you close, yes or no?” There was silence.

“...no.” Alastor dared not to look at his father.

The silence left him in suspense, unable to fathom the quiet response. When he looked up at him, his father's gaze fell like an act of violence, a glare to stop his heart. His gaze was inhumane, no man on earth could look so sinister. 

For in that moment he knew that the kindness that was shown was nothing more than character, an act. This was real and for some reason he was no longer afraid to show it outside the walls of their home.

All Alastor felt was gut wrenching pain before all the air left his lungs. 

“I take no pleasure in taking you down. None. It's just necessary. Every opportunity that's handed to you, look away. Do you know what kind of life we can have, having connections with elites like them? Did you the way they shot me down, someone like ME!”

Alastor tossed and turned in his seat to grasp the ability to gasp for air as the pain shrugged through his entire body. He couldn't grasp his stomach too much, feeling how the one punch somehow instantly started to bruise his abdomen. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes. The pain and the feeling of betrayal of false hope that was given to him. 

“You love to hurt and I can't provide a future for my family with you around trying to taint it. Giving mercy is good until it is proven to hurt the innocent.” he ripped his hair close to him. 

“I swung a punch and I see you quivering. How weak you are. This isn't cruelty, this is mercy. You cannot control yourself and so I control you.”

Alastor raised his hands to remove his father's grip on his head, while pulling back to lessen the tension on his scalp. Another yank, his father stirred his hair around to keep him from fighting.

“Are you trying to fight me? Maybe you like gambling? You know you'll only make this hard on yourself...and your mother.”

As soon as Alastor stopped struggling his father let go of him. 

“See! this is forgiveness, this is mercy.”

Arriving home like nothing happened was the worst of it all. Alastor sat there silently gasping in a hyperventilating state. It was no longer from the pain but from the anger and wrath that burned inside him. He burned to have his father exposed and shamed by society. He was still boggled from the recent events that just occurred. Just what in the hell, his father went from praising him to putting him in line.

“Honey, we're home.” his father chirped beside him.

his mother came trotting down the stairs in her red heels with folded linens in her hands. She immediately went to place a kiss on Alastors cheek, a sour look spreading on his father's face. she leaned back up and turned to her husband. “Hello darling, how was yours and Alsators day?”

“Hmm, why don't you ask him.” Both of his parents looked at him with eyes of curiosity. 

As innocent as the statement was, to alastor it was labeled as a threat. ‘Like nothing happened.’ 

“The normal mother.” Alastor exchanged a quick glance to his father to see he had a satisfied expression. “If you don't mind I would like to go to bed now.”

She looked down at him, a worried expression swept her gentle features. “Are you sure dear, what about dinner?”

Alastors father pulled her close to his side, kissing her hair. “The boy is tired, let him get his rest.”

With that Alastor made a beeline straight for his bedroom. His father stared at him until he couldn't. 

‘I’ve been waiting for, praying for, some kind of top-down change, now that silver lining has come.We’ll be watching past the tipping point and into an unstoppable force that would render us most vulnerable. To be chasing that lifestyle we’ve been groomed for from childhood to crave, that life equals consumption, success equals consumerization. We’ll admire a system with no more morals than "rich is good" - while others starve and suffer. With no change we’ll continue to sacrifice our own children when parents feel stressed when kids "act out." We won’t even stop to dwell on the fact that the numbers are stacked against us. Wouldn't it be better to kill our "heroes".'  
____________

Stealthily I began to open my bedroom door as it gave a small creek. I stood by noticing a faint growl with pattering of nails hitting the floor from the stairs. 

‘Great he left the filthy mutt inside.’ 

I heard no voices downstairs. I listened intently, closing my eyes. At the foot of the hallway I could hear the indirect voices coming from my parents room. I swiftly opened the door more. And paced myself closer to their door. The sound of something rocking back and forth violently, continuous slamming of something hard against the wall, the screams of bed springs. I crossed to the hall, listening. just as ever. I froze when I was able to make out the noise. The moans that cry to the moon and wet slaps fill my ears suckleing moist noises erupted throught the door. I halted in place, my face flaring up then the blood dispersed from my head. I turned on my heel and made a quiet escape back into my room. Afraid that my curious mind would soon be a traumatized one. On impulse I was on the verge of slamming the door but caught myself in time to catch it before it slammed. 

I turned to my window scrambling my head to forget my latest memory. I would hate to have a bad image of my mother. Another way out would be by my window seeing it was my only option. Opening my window I began to balance myself on the sill. Lowing my body slowly to the start of the lattice. Placing my foot on the lattice the first step gave away beneath my feet. I know there is a ledge, otherwise I'd be falling, but I can't see it at all. I clutched a thick vine that stuck to the side of the house and held on for dear life. My glasses slipped off my face when I braced myself on the vine and the side of the lattice. If I turn my head too far I could unbalance and the drop is further than what I am able to see. 

Already the adrenaline coursing unchecked, urging me to do what I cannot. Sure my muscles are stronger and I'm more awake than I've ever been. With terrible vision I make my way down, my only reliance is my sense of touch as the rickety thing keeps wobbling after every climb I take down. I hesitantly reached a foot out feeling the surface of the ground I searched for my glasses. Thank god they aren't broken this is my last pair. 

With my free chance I run through the backyard and straight into the willows. But I’m not alone- an army of midnight forest creatures welcomes me to its depths, the sound engulfing the ones that come from the city. An invisible path only shown to me guides my way to an encampment of the flower field at the centre of a forest maze. What's happened to the world outside is a mystery when entrapped in here. 

Though I'm a night owl, midnight just isn't my favourite time. As much as i sneak out I prefer the eiderdown of my duvet when the new rays of the day are still struggling to light the day. Instead I ran a little far out for an escape. In my freshly laundered coveralls I lay in the flowers, awaiting sleep to take me- but it doesn't come. 

On the sound of crunching plants I look up, It's half running toward me. 

It was a stag. 

It's mighty antlers that stretched majestically like crescent moons far and wide. Unafraid of me, his pride and joy that's in pain and I can see etched on his weathered features that it isn't only me that's suffering. I didn't say or did anything but locked eyes with the creature. And in his aging eyes sparks a shimmer as if the stars reflected in its eyes. I gasped startling the creature making it jump to the side brush, off at a trot for the forest and reluctantly I followed suit. usually deers run to the sight of humans why was it strangely acting so calm.  
The stag is lifting its weight off one leg, standing awkwardly and so I run stealthily to keep pace with it from a distance. It stopped leaning its head down as if bowing to something, something I wasn't able to see from my position. That's when I heard it faint but clear as day, singing. Someone else was here. My mind could only be triggered to one person, one person who could travel so far in here and not get lost. 

‘Charlotte.’

I followed the stag lead into a little opening. I waited patiently for it to fully emerge into the opening so I could take its previous spot.

As I look through the bushes I see her, I see Charlotte, standing by a brook; watching the waters.

She was humming a soothing sound, dulcet tones creating a wordless melody, like something you drift away to a reassuring paradise. The hum sounded so melancholy, but bumming with a gospel out on hope and serenity. Her voice was smooth and clear and quiet yet powerful. Soothing, in a way. It was the promise of tomorrow. It was beautiful, and I wished that she would never stop. She hums a breath and makes a high pitched whine for half a second or so. 

Her humming was cut when her attention was caught by the stag. He nods his head against Charlottes and she returns to her lullaby, she was stroking its neck, leaning his long face into hers. She turned to it head to head. Still singing, it grinds its head onto hers.

‘Was it hurting her!?’

I was about to run to her aid but dismissed the action when charlie giggles by it's actions. My giddy thoughts of the scene in front of me stop for what I saw next. My heart dropped to my stomatched as all the air and blood in my body was sucked up by a black hole in my chest. To my horror I witnessed something far from human. 

What emerged from Charlotte's head were two huge and grotesque horns protruding upward into the dark midnight sky. Luminous red eyes piercing the moonlight. It felt like her appearance eclipsed the moon. The stag leaned on it's knotted haunches and stooped as it's wrinkled face stared at me. It gave off an aura of pure hate and evil expressed in its dull black eyes.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like the thing that was in my nightmares. The terror flew through my veins like a carp through the river, but I was unable to move a single muscle, not even to scream. The absolute horror of Charlotte's appearance completely paralyzed me. 

The stag screeched and jumped away from charlotte. She looks over to my direction and all emotions left her face.

Her brain has shut down. Her horns and claws retracted. The only thing that remained were her demons eyes. 

I refused to look away, even as my lips and body trembled and my shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down.

Her dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears, hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the grief. Her fangs clenched together in shock. A lone tear traced down her cheek, tear after tear streaming from her deep red and yellow eyes. Her cries were silent but her emotions were loud,and still I did not look away.

She slightly opened her mouth to whispered my name alone, “Alastor…”

And just like that, the floodgates opened. Whatever it was it drove me to my knees, her gaze fell to my collapsed form. She was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat. Her eyes were as wide as if I was the monster in front of her. Trapped in my own psychosis, a living nightmare for one, it was like god made by her to play on my deepest fears. 

She simply moved a bit, the more I felt discouraged and utterly terrified.

“Alastor.” her voice cracked. 

The Charlotte that I knew and felt for was actually the devil. At that realization it was like I mentally woke up. Before such a horrific image covered his mind and now I was seeing something my eyes won't ever be able to erase. My fists clenched the dirt. My brain kicked in screaming ‘run, run, run, RUN!’

That idea only made it worse. If that was even possible. With the strength I had left I swiftly bolted. 

"Wait!" I hear her shout out from behind me but I ignore the call. 

Running past tree and tree, jumping over roots and dodging craters, I felt like I was flying off the ground. I could feel the darkness drawing closer to me and pressing down, suffocating me as I sprinted through the thick maze of woodland. The densely packed trees loomed high above, the icy breeze that continued to flow around me. The silvery moonlight was slowed to a trickle by the full branches, I had to squint, only to see a path of gloom and uncertainty ahead. With one last leap I dove straight into the lilies. I frantically crawled the rest of the way to the field. 

I build up the nerve to look behind me. I mustered the courage to look around the direction I came out of and to my surprise I wasn't followed. A cool shiver went down my body, something told me to look over my shoulder, my senses going off that something was sitting beside me. I quickly looked behind me and jumped back to be face to face with yellow blinding irises. For the first time in forever my smile shifted into a stressed open mouthed scream. 

Her dark red eyes looked as if a red sea had been encased inside of small glass marbles. 

"Please don't leave me." they said. 

Then the smooth spheres appeared to be cracked; the ocean had started to leak, little water droplets streamed down Charlotte's rosy cheeks. When I cry it's never a trickle and it never starts in my eyes. It begins as a feeling in my chest and a sadness in my brain. The leaking water is only a blessed release, it's one way my body chooses to cope and I guess it's a way to communicate too, whether I want to or not. 

I could feel myself breathing really hard and I couldn't understand this feeling. 

“Get away from me.” was the only thing I managed to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alexa play 'leaves from the vine'


	7. His Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's chooses to accepting all of Charlie or none of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, turning point:)

“Alastor.” she was gasping in between her words, “Please don't do this.” She placed a hand on top of Alastors paralyzed hand. 

“I know I'm in the wrong and I know I hurt you pretty badly,and- and I have no right to ask, but please, don't run away from me.” Charlie bit her bottom lip in shame trying hard to holding back her emotions. 

“Don't touch me.” he said with a cold tone slapping her hand off of his. 

He was about to jump back up and make another run for it when something held the back of his clothes in place. He whipped his head around to see charlie was on her knees now towering above him, holding Alastor down in place.

“Stay.” her eyes glowed red as the middle seemed to burn with golden flames.  
The weight of her comand pulled the Alastors whole body to the ground, an inflammation ignited around his neck when he tried to fight the force of the unidentifiable force holding him in place. The battle against it was lost and the only thing Alastor had to show for his efforts was the now skin raw. 

Charlie lowered to her knees to the right and placed them on the floor, her right hand that held him fell against the ground. She pushed her body slightly closer towards Alastor making him unconsciously flinch; that movement didn't go unnoticed to Charlie. 

Even after submission, Alastor would occasionally try to move again. Alastor was confused about how his body was ordering his mind to fall in line. That his fighting would lead to disaster, a show of weakness and an inlet for the demoness to surge through. Nothing in his face portrayed his fear, his weak smile still acted as a mask of defiance and surety, though it was the only weapon in his holster. 

The fear would need an out of course, he wasn't getting better with charlie looking like she was just sent by hell itself having used her “voodoo magic” on him, on the inside he was panicking and screaming, but there was a time and a place and this sure as hell wasn't it. One wrong turn if he were to put up a squabble could lead to his early grave.

“Are you going to kill me now?”

Her intimidating stature broke in an instant, she struggled to swallow the huge lump in her throat visible as she fought to choke it down. “I would never dream of it.”

“And how could I trust you?” Alastor spat. 

Charlie flinched from his tone. She knew what she had to do. She took a slight inhale and Alastor felt something quickly retract from his body like a pop and he noticed he was able to move again. He wanted to run so fast and so far he didn't even care where to go he just wanted to be far away. 

But he couldn't bring himself to do it this time his mind was telling his body to stay put. He tried to muster up the feeling but something that he could describe as a sharp, painful, tickle was swimming around in his gut. 

Charlie sat hopeless waiting for Alastor's next move. He looked into her eyes. She held an equaled intense gaze back into his. 

Hers were darting back and forth from the over brimming tears, reflecting in the moonlight. Looking into them felt like warmth next to powerful flames that surrounded him gently. They were a deep, crimson - the color of the blood when freshly exposed as the “pupils” looked like the stars themselves. 

To her Alsators looked like an old copper penny freshly forged to be in use. But there was something else in them, something glistening. Gold. They held secrets, the same way a pot holds layers of deep soil, like how onions have layers. The roots are held in place the same way his dark, fools gold eyes held so tightly onto his secrets.

His eyes were so engulfed by her appearance that it soon began to hurt from not blinking for a while. It was so hard to believe it was too much to take in; but why… Why was it a picture that he forever wanted to keep in his memories?

Alastor leaned his weight forward onto his hands taking in the scenario, his eyes breaking off from her as he let his head drop slightly. His smile was there but his eyes exposed his true terrored expression. 

“What are you?…” Alastor barley said above a whisper as if he was trying to pass a secret. 

She stared at him with those devil eyes that were on the verge to spill, however unfazed by what he just said. 

“What you see.” she whispered back. "Is the lone spawn of Lucifer." 

The wish for him to un hear those words would take all the stars in the sky. There’s part of him that will never believe she was capable of raising the apokolips. He wished she was still the bouncing around giddy little tart he first met. To laugh with him and spend time all of their days together but now this was insane; it felt like some sick elaborated joke. Alastor didn't know what to feel but confusion brimmed with such rage and bitterness; so much that he's ready to explode. He felt the need to grieve over the girl with the blond hair and obsidian eyes he shared this sacred field with. But he would have to accept that she is really gone.Alastor slowly raises his head higher and higher after every question. “Why are you here? Who are you? Why show your true self now? Why- why did you lie to me?” 

Charlie didn't answer, she just continued to look at him point blank. 

His fist was clenching in anger. “If you wanted to hurt me you could've just killed me in the first place...it would've been less painful.” 

Charlie took a deep inhale from shock flabbergasted from his assumption. 

“Was this your plan all along? To save me from my wretched life? Considered me an investment in ongoing entertainment for yourself! You just wanted to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment! Only to repeatedly trip, and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure-"

“ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!” she yelled at the top of her lungs as she got to her feet. Her horns erupted from her head, making Alastor quickly jump back from the outburst. Her hair swirled around her like strong winds surrounded her. Her tearful face turned into something menacing with power. 

Shocked laided once more on alastors face. How swiftly it managed to startle and paralyze him. A violent disturbance of emotions. Displayed before him was phenomenal devastation. Charlie's aura was highly diabolic and overwhelming. She could cause unimaginable damage caused beyond repair with just a look, misery that surpassed description. And Alastor cursed at himself for provoking such behavior.

“I healed you! I did my best to protect you from those who tried to hurt you… I almost gave up my life for you. I did above what could when I could- for you.” Charlie broke down, sadness and furry filled her being.

Alastor was in fact sacred but he had to know, he had to know the real reason behind all of this. “So why did you leave ME!” she cocked back, now standing to her level. His wrath almost leveled with hers. 

“Because!- If you stay with me I'll kill you bit by bit. That's what I do to those who love me. Why, I'm not altogether sure. But when you soar high I'll drag you down. I'll stir up your manner of living just to be the one to soothe you and help you to find fault with anyone that competes for your attention. I’m unfair and undeserving, I have more cons than pros.

Alastor grabbed Charlie in a fit of range, his bodyshaked as he dug his fingers into her delicate yet unbreakable skin.  
“Every word, every vile thing you say about yourself is a Lie!” alastor exclaimed, sweating from the stress. 

He stepped a little closer to her wary if he approached her suddenly she might knock his block off, at the same time of thoughts rising telling him to take immediate actions. He shuffled closer but just stood directly in front of her. Charlie looked at him in wonder, the tears evaporating off her face. She held her demonic appearance thinking it will help find the verdict of his final decision.

“You can't save everyone. I realized that I said the most hurtful things in a fit of rage. My temper got the best of me and I intentionally lashed out at you, so you could feel a sliver of my pain. You worked hard for my comfort and safety, but in my defense I would've never known about.”

Charlie rolled her eyes but felt guilty for knowing what he said was true. 

His hand already grabbed hers but at the last moment decided not to. As she looked disappointedly at his reeled actions he found a sense of security. Her face relaxed as Alastor began to look genuine. But still it bothered him, the ambient festering feeling of betrayal and abandonment. It was not enough to make him go mad. He turned his thoughts back. 

“It was not your problem to face, but you helped me anyway. But forgiveness towards leaving me in the wind while you force me to stay is quite a perplexing situation indeed. 

Charlie stiffened trying to compose themselves, hint of slunk meekly hiding in her face. “I’m sorry, I regret everything that I've done and I only wish to erase the hurt ive passed to you. You don't have to forgive me; actually I don't want you too, but please- don't hate me.”

Alastor smiled, expressionless.

“I have never been very good at expressing these types of emotions. Whenever I try to express the emotions whirling in my being, my throat tightens blocking me from saying anything. So I defined it with action, showing others what true suffering is. It would be hypocritical for me to lecture you about causing pain for others. Though it's in your nature.” Alastor chuckled. Lightening himself and charlie. 

But Charlie's facial expression still stood unamused. 

“I never should have let you go, I realize that now. I caused a change in something and left it incomplete because I was too scared to alter it anymore. It truly had a place in my heart.'' Charlie confessed a light blush on her rosy cheeks. “You are more than just a friend to me. I could tell you things easily and you just listened. You always made me laugh. I thought I had my life figured out, but I didn’t. Without my knowing from the moment I first saw you real love began to take shape in my heart. But in the end I wasn't there for you.” 

“My Dear, You were always there for me every time I chased after one challenge or another or was running from it. You quietly stood by my side supporting me. Though I didn’t know it at the time when you first saved me. And i was slow to realize these feelings are true and I still want to be with you-”

Alsator smacked his lips together unsure if he should say the next line. Charlie noticed and locked down an intense gaze. She gripped the fabric of her night gown, her claws puncturing holes in the fabric. “I want you to say everything you have to say to me.”

“I only truly realized it when I saw you here, my secret hiding spot. You didn’t know I was there, but I looked at you then and realized that I wanted to stand by you for as long as I possibly could. You were so different from the others. Joy radiated in your heart spilling out into the lives of all those around you. You weren’t just pretty on the outside you had a beauty somewhere deep within.”

“Alastor, I could erase your memories right here right now! Everything about the pain, everything about stolas and tonight and everything about...me.`` Charlie's eyes pleaded for him to consider but she could tell from the look in his eyes he was going to ignore the offer.

“Out of the question.” he furrowed his brows.

“A life with me will be a short one lived. Alastor, I'm begging you.”

“And I'm telling you not too.”

The guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain, she was the anti-christ for crying out loud and he's exclaiming everything her role told her not to be. But it was her natural nature and Alastor was the very first to accept that. What she had done she could not un-do. She could make amends in subtle ways, but forgiveness was out of the question, even if she erased his memories. Only in her silent prayers could she speak her heart to God and beg for His mercy. She didn't feel like she deserved his friendship but she clung to it and hung the shreds of her sanity on it. She prayed that one day she would feel removed from her mistake, wash clean from existence, but the guilt was a stain on her, an ugly scar. She had to believe in redemption and rebirth, she had to leave her deeds in the past and move on.

Charlie gently closed her eyes, tears free falling from her face, she took a quiet inhale through her nose and slowly let it out. “If you're still here when I open my eyes, you've chosen a life of an unfortunate future and if you know anything at all you'll realize this isn't a game. So, my smitten friend, you now have a choice to make.”

____________

After what seemed like an eternity Charlie opened her eyes and saw that alastor undoubtedly and proudly still stood before her.  
“The difference is… that i would never leave you. You and hurt me taint me bring hell fire, but i'll still be here.” she smiled a real genuine smile the realest charlie has ever seen on his face so far. 

“That's fair. Can you teach me not to be such a coward.” tears began to spill from her face again but the smile on her face was everything.

“Yes.” Alastor said simply his voice was gentle and caring. 

That one word had a dozen meanings to charlie. She was quick to pull Alastor into a hug. In their embrace the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no sound. Both of their mind’s were at peace. How could it be that neither had seen the pain from the severed love for each other before? Now their feelings were: Pure. Unselfish. Undemanding. Free. She felt her body press in, soft and warm. This was the love she'd waited for, prayed for. She inwardly thanked God and hugged all the tighter. Her demonic features retract the longer they embraed one another. From this point on they both knew internally neither one would hide,lie, or hurt the other ever again. Undying loyalty and trust or hell fire freezes over. 

Charlotte leans in closer, pressing her face in the crook of his neck, her warm breath in Alastors ear, stimulating a shiver up his spine. Then she hums. “Thank you.”

“No, Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times are rough right now and it's hard to carry on but you have friends all around you. This community loves these artists and writers love. If you don't have as many friends reach out to me, I'll be your friend. Or if you need to vent to a stranger, I'm here for that too. Let me say it louder- I AM HERE FOR YOU 95%! (sorry, I got 4 online college courses :/ ) None should feel alone (unless you want to?) Just know the person who sent this message accepts and welcomes you with open arms whenever you need it.


	8. Moon River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new is blooming while doom is brewing 
> 
> (lol that rhymes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is allowed but, big shout out to @DigitalMess90 for the rebels series Au.   
> If you haven't read I strongly suggest you do.  
> Truly ignoring a hidden gem. The story is exhilarating, the build up, phenomenal, and the twists are just fucking...cherry.  
> This is not a promotion, just speaking as a fan.

Charlie keeps on humming and pulls back a bit, just enough for alastor to see her face. Alastor was about to question her motives but left without words when charlie tightened the bear hug and began to childishly dance with him in a circle. 

She skipped lightly across the moon-bleached lilies to the center of the field. Then without so much as a backwards glance she skipped back off to spring towards Alastor, the dampness on her bare feet and some grass burrs stuck to the hem of her night-gown. She twirled and spun them both in a circle making alastor dizzy trying to keep his glasses on his face. He smiled bigger trying to keep up with Charlie's pace as she jived wildly. His mood changed when he saw tears spilling from her happy face. He stopped their dancing charlie looking at him nonchalantly as if she hasn't noticed the tears herself yet. 

“Why are you crying my dear?”

Charlie quickly swipes the tears from her face feeling as if she ruined the moment. “I just never had a “true” friend before, and better than that, a best friend.” she squeezed his hands reassuringly gazing at them longingly. “I love this feeling.” 

Alastor was stunned, out of breath but in a good way? Charlie laughed as Alastor's face flared up in a deep crimson. He resembled a buffering radio unable to catch a decent broadcast frantically searching through channel to channel. Alastor swears this demoness is an expert on keeping his heart beating, because at this point without her he was sure it would run with dysfunction.

“If thats ok!... that is if…Do you think i'm moving too fast with this?” she said letting go of him.

Alastor a tad upset from the absence of her touch. “Ooh, no i only assumed we were already best friends i'm just glad you now confirmed it” 

Charlie held her index finger to her chin. “Really?” Her lips curled into a devilish grin. “Well you said so yourself now human. From this point on you're my best friend, no takesies backsies!” 

Alastor laughed at her child-like personality but decided to roll with it anyway Charlie held a hand out as a formal greeting.

“You have yourself a deal Charlotte.” Alastor grabbed her hand with much enthusiasm. He pulled her close to his face in a childish way. 

She was objective towards that name, he could tell by the way she stood in front of him trying to maintain a poker face from a twist of dissatisfaction. "Just, Charlie… and I guess pet names are acceptable, since you've been using them already."

She stared, opening her mouth again to contribute something but was left agap by her second thought.Why wasn't this human a boy no less afraid of her, the daughter of satan himself, the future apocalypse laid in her hands and the most surprising he actually accepted her right off the bat. She carried wonder but the questions just led her to laugh at him. 

Alastors smile settled and chuckled back.

She pulled herself back up watching him with more curiosity. “You're different from other humans. Why is that alastor?”

Alastor contemplated her question. “Maybe I’m not human...”

Charlotte laughed again. “Then that makes two of us.”

Then it hit Alastor. Every muscle in his body had knotted up as the realization flooded in, that if he was hit by a train. It had caused him to feel so small and insignificant, that he’d been shock-stricken, and humbled, all at once. Such was the majesty of the vision that had overwhelmed him tonight. 

“If you’re a demon, then does that mean all your servants and...Stolas are demons as well?”

Charlie's heart leapt from her chest and the realization of two and two ran up her spine. She was struck with indecision. Should she tell him the truth. Should she tell him her and stolas’s true plans? She wasn't sure. Frowning slightly, her hands gilded behind her back to maintain a poker face. Should she but what would happen if alastor had loose lips or if stolas found out that she really did tel alastor? What would her father do? It was the wrong decision but an escape.

“Too many questions about me can get you killed alastor.”

“Is this a warning or a promise?” alastor leaned forward.

“Both…” Charlie struggled to say, slightly hiding in her hair. 

They stared back at each other for what seemed like a while until she finally dropped her gaze, “things are complicated, it's best to not bring this up again especially to Stolas im not sure what his response will be, but i'm leaning towards a negative one.” her voice got quieter after each word, she played with her hair in uncertainty. “It's not like I want to keep anything from you… it's just that if something were to happen to you because of my carelessness I would never forgive myself.”  
Charlie, not realizing that alastor got closer and closer to her as she drew out her low spoken sentence, looked back up. A gentle flush of pink had arisen in her cheeks that made her look vulnerable. For in that moment Charlies and Alastors faces were unintentionally too close for comfort. Both could feel the hot breath linger on each other's face. His head had gone hazy once again; his body became stagnant at the sensation of her lips so close to his; so much his sensory receptors felt it. She smelled so sweet and her gasps silken, it’s enough to melt even the hardest hearted man. Alastor held his breath as if he was going to lose himself in this moment if he didnt, she retreated, a look of discomfiture on her face. 

“Sinners grief Alastor, who's gonna keep an eye on you when i'm not around!?” Charlie scolded frustratingly, clearly still embarrassed. 

His eyes down casted answering with no hesitation. “My mother…” 

Charlie held an index finger to her chin overthinking his statement. “Hmm, If i recall right, i never met your mother before. What's she like?” Charlie's eyes held a sparkle of curiosity. 

Alastor perked up real quick. He always wanted an excuse to brag about his mother.“My mother is always one for surprises!” he flared his arms out dramatically, almost hitting charlie in the face, thank goodness she retracted her head in time. “Each day a multitude of tiny things... how they made me smile from toe to head. Why don't I think i have any bad memories with her? She is one to spark my joy and wonder. We dance our special jig to the radio, if enough time in our day. It was so fun, all those everyday adventures... I can always feel her excitement in everything she did, from: at seeing a simple flower or the way the light played upon a stone path, or if a puddle reflected a rainbow in the sky.

“I wish my mother was around for me to have such found times with.”

“Is she still alive?” 

“My mother is dead.” she said with a smile. 

Alastor looks at her and takes in the hugeness of that. “My condolences...”

Charlie bursts out laughing, confusing little alastor more. 

“Well, how else would she be in hell with my father and I? She’s just gone a lot... it wasn't like this when i was younger but she and my father thought it was time for her to pursue her opera performing glory days again. She visits when she can, but... I still can't help but feel that i'm the only one suffering.” 

“...My mother and father aren't exactly the perfect marital example either, if anything I think they need some time apart. If I may ask, what is Stolas to you?” Alastor popped to the floor but in the process his shirt flew up.

She looks down at him, then smiles sadly noticing an ugly blue and mustard yellow bruise taking form on his abdomen. She dropped to the floor so suddenly it forces alastor's attention. Charlie got closer invading alastors personal space again, alasor feeling a little irritated tinge in his smile with uncomfort settling in. 

Charlie abruptly pulled up alastors shirt inspecting the bruise she could even tell where the wedding band made an impact as a little patch of broken blood vessels laid. “What happened there...?” 

Out of instinct he pushes her from the torso away. Her neck jerks hard from the impact making her fall on her bottom but it didn't hurt. She looks at him in fright confused of why he was trying to hide and refuses her help. She points to his diaphragm. He looks away. 

“It's nothing.” Alastor fixed his tampered clothes. 

She looks at him, concerned. “you're lying to me.”

His smile twitched, he tried to distract her by brushing her hand with his in reassurance. “Where do you go to school anyway? I never see you-” 

“Alastor, listen.” her hand clenches his hard, but not enough to hurt him with her monstrous strength.

He stops. She looks at him, deadly serious. “...What...?”

Alastor looked at her in the eyes, he could feel his own growing wider by the second and his smile slightly limped. It's the look that she gives him. Those obsidian eyes, probing into his soul, desperately wanting to see what's going on in there. He looks at her intently waiting for her words to spill. 

“You have to fight back.” 

Charlies compassion burns stronger than any pain that has corroded his heart. It's the look that she gives "I know something's not alright; and when you're ready, we can work it out together." It's the hand upon Alastors shoulder, the realization that he’s not alone. And that she isn't here to judge like most. She is here to help. But one thing is true, the reason that he held against himself was the fact that this was his battle to fight not her’s.

“Im sorry my dear, but… this is something for me to face alone.”

“But, you- you have to live…” her eyes were heavy with grief and dread. 

“Life was never easy, ironically, most of my days are hell. Every time I saw a cut tree I knew how it felt. How it no longer had no roots to anchor it to this world; yet was still expected to give its beauty, to flourish and warm the hearts of others. No-one can see my vulnerability; they cannot see the roots I lack. I paint the world with the vibrancy of only my charm and smile-”

“Why do you talk as if you're nothing but a smile? You're A living person too!” That was the breaking point of Charlie's patience. 

At that moment, she was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly relieving. 

Alastor was beat, he didn't have the will to see such a dreaded look on her face. He said nothing and did nothing but held her gaze. 

She reached out and pushed him down on his back. Too much force was put into that one push as it made Alastor’s body make a hollow thud when he hit the ground. The aching after felt resinated, upon the sudden action from Charlie. 

Much bitterness drew in to take another appearance, he was more awake than before. Charlie then tackled him and held him down so he could not fight back. She felt guilty, but couldn’t stop. She already knew everything. He doesn't know that she has already seen all his memories before. So many years of subtle bullying that sunk deep into his mind and added a divine spice that completed the vexed dish that life was serving. 

“Your life isn't an object others or you could just throw away, something to invoke on a whim! It’s transitory. Think about the hearts of the ones who loved you, who will soon be full of mourning and sadness. Trust me I’ve been around enough in hell to know the regret and anger that haunts the mortal souls.” Charlie knew she should’ve put an end to it, apologize before she made it worse, but just didn't have it in her to stop. “Death, killing, control... It permeates every action, influences every thought, guides every deed, it leads to something internal.”

Her sigh was like a rest button that softly deflated; it was as if a tension had lifted, yet left her with a melancholy instead of relief. 

“But a human, with such dignity and honour who finds tranquility with the wicked and damned instead of fleeing in horror. How could you face this ugly horrid creature before you and still manage to show it kindness and love?” Charlie’s eyes shifted to the side again and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth. “How are you able to face me but not the ones who hurt you? Wha- what does that make me?”

Alastor’s heart sank. “An angel.”

Her lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of her mouth. “Please” She began, yet what followed was engulfed in the tremors. “Alastor, even if the odds are against you, you can give up.” Charlie whispered hoarsely. 

“Charlotte there’s a difference between giving up and knowing when you have had enough. I’m not done yet, I’m still kicking. This life that has no promise of a better future but I swear, I won't give up so easily...”

"...you're taking this too well."

So he let her cry, and said no more, but laid with her cold hand in his warm, easy clasp. Alastor cracked and laughed to himself. Charlie flinched from the sudden outburst. When she saw his joyful face hers lifted too as she wiped away the fresh tears. But she couldn't tell if this was genuine or a call of insanity.

As her blond hair cascaded down her shoulders and blinded his surroundings, his vision only focused on her. “Alastor, promise you'll be with me for the rest of my life.”

He could feel the pressure of her claws against his wrists break the first layer of skin but he paid no mind.“You don't need to put yourself through that extent just be there for the rest of mine.”

The realization jerked her cautiousness and her heart. That’s right she could live a hundred of his life times but he would only live a mer fraction of hers. 

“...Then you how bout we make a bond…” 

“A bond?”

“Like a demon contract thing; whatever you call it- devils do it all the time!”

“Like a contact? The pact can be either oral or written.”

Alastor flinched at the word oral feeling like the word tainted his ears. 

“An oral pact may be made by means of invocations, conjurations, or rituals to attract the demon; once the conjurer thinks the demon is present, he or she asks for the wanted favour and offers his/her soul in exchange, and no evidence is left of the pact.”

“Well?”

“No, it would mean I would devour your young soul sending you into a limbo of your own damnation.”

“Is there a loophole?” Alastor asked, kindly adjusting his glasses as Charlie slid off of him enabling him to sit up. 

“You would have to out wit me and be very specific with your wish, or things will jump the fence real quick.” Charlie nervously stroked her hair.

“Are you doubting my witts and intelligence.” Alastor asked rhetorically. 

“There’s possession but that's too messy... Then there’s a blood bond.”

Alastor perked at the name in curiosity. 

“That will bind deep from within the core of our hearts and soul, forever intertwining our fates to extreme supernatural expectations past normal extent, physically and mentally. Think of it as a spiritual connection that contracts us to always be with one another. Absolute and unbreakable.”

“I'm not so much of an extremist, yet.” Alastor chuckled nervously. 

“My thoughts exactly.” Charlie struck with an idea, bounced with excitement. “Ooh, then how about hypothetically? Nothing bound but our word would be law, personally held between us.” she smiled widely. 

“What are the terms.” Alastor’s smile fills his face as he looks at her in awe.

“That we’ll be together through thick and thin no matter where we are no matter what fact or reason that's put before us we will always be with beside one another. We protect each other.” Charlie slipped her hands to his wrists that fluid softly to his hands.

“How can you promise something that’s speculative on the horns of dilemma? A future is unpredictable and holds no guaranteed promise.” he scrunched his face to the side smugly. 

“If I ever give up on you then I have slain myself. If you ever grow cold come find me.” Charlie brought Alastors hand to her chest. Her heart was beating hard and slow, astonishing Alastor. She pressed his hand closer with pressure, as if to show proof of the extent and determination of her word being absolute. “If I ever recoil at your touch I have harmed you and need your forgiveness. With you around me I will always find my way, for when fear sets my compass spinning, it matters not which direction I take, only that I keep on walking.”

“And if an unstoppable force separates us?”

“To kill you and me, there would only ever have to be one bullet…”

“Well, chances are you would probably survive it, dear…”

“ But, - ugh! that's not the point!” she exclaimed, pushing his hand away.

“I know, I'm too charming and irresistible to forget.” he mocked, flicking his hair back. 

Charlie downcasted and curled in the fetal position. “...On the up and up, I would have never imagined to be part of this scenario...When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were gonna be this important to me...”

“Please, you push me over the edge!” Alastor threw the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically acting to be swoon. 

Charlie ignored his jestering as her insecurity came back for another bite. 

Alastor took notice and decided to speak first, "What's eating you, sweetheart?"

Charlie was so dumbfounded by his question it made her laugh. “I think I should be asking you that question.”

He turns with that serious look that still has his trademark warm smile, "Nothing, so long as you're by my side, sweet angel, the rest of the world can burn." 

“Exception of your mother?” she smiled goofishly.

Alastor laughed this time and looked up to the moon, “Yes, she's an exception. And that's just what I needed to hear.” He smiles. Somehow more encouraged. He slips his hands out of hers and hugs her gently. She looks at him, confused. “Your mine from now till the end of my existence... that there will be a future... one I can survive.” 

Charlie touches his cheek gently, reassuringly. He looks down at her hand, placing his on top of hers. Finally, he tentatively rubs his finger against hers. Looks back up at her. She smiles, “I’m the princess of hell and I vow that no harm will come to you, not as long as I'm around.”

He starts to laugh uncontrollably, tightening his grip on Charlie like his life depended on it. The crescent moon hung above the evergreen forest as the laugh stained the wind passing by. The trees chattered and the creatures of the night gathered around the beautiful field that was cradled by the willows surrounding it. The stars reflected off Alastor's glasses. Charlie stared with awe and sadness. Even in the darkness, the moonlight highlighted his face. At that moment, the forest sang a silent lullaby that was drowned out by Alsators laugh. 

“Alastor, I don't want to leave you tonight.” her eyes held him as if clinging to his internal being. 

“I feel the same but we must part for now, the sun will be up in a couple of hours.” 

Alastor stood up shaking the grass and loose flower bits off of his clothes, Charlie following his lead. 

Charlie walked Alastor home even though he insisted on the opposite. Charlie, stubbornly, had to deeply explain to him that the both of them would get caught by the patrolling guards that walk the manor at night. Alastor, feeling like a broken record, caved and allowed her to escort him.

How they have to travel so far from pollution to prove stars aren't only in the myths and stories of old. The trip alone is so costly that most use it as taking that moment under the brilliant constellations to make their vows, hoping that the spiritual moment carries them through the caustic life that awaits their return. The sky lightly sheds a tear. Stillness surrounding Alastor. The feel of Charlie suddenly holding his hand clings to his unconsciousness and drags him back down to reality. 

She hums the sweet melodies from earlier singing the time away as they walked an invisible path to his house. The melody weighs down on Alastor as he further listens to it. There was content in the melody as well as the feeling of melancholy, as if waiting for something or someone. He wished to ask about the tune she passed but he didn't want his question to halt her singing. So he let it echo in his ears.

‘How bittersweet.’ he thought overwhelmed with strife.

The full moon poured down on them, showering both with beams of light. Moonbeams caught and reflected in her hair, making each light curl seem as though it was alight with passion. Alastors eyes lingered more over her form as her skin was illuminated by the stars; now that he's gotten a better look at her under better light, she looked deathly pale, like her heart would stop any moment, but now he knew the truth. 

Alastor stared longingly, devouring her face with his eyes, wishing with all his being that he could reach out and brush his hand against her perfectly tinted cheekbones, or under the feathers of her thick, dark lashes. But he refrained from doing so, and continued to succumb to the endless torture of listening to her sing without being able to touch. She was like a china ornament, and it seemed that even the gentlest caress would break her delicate form. 

She didn't even look back at him the amount of staring would have been noticeable by now. But she only focused on the willows ahead and the music that toppled out of her lips. 

She was a fallen angel; a princess of darkness; a twilight queen. She was a perfect little mystery. A dangerously beautiful mystery. 

Charlie stops singing and grips alastors hand tighter. Alastor looked at her wondering if she was going to initiate conversation, she held a pondering look as if undecided if she should say what was on her mind. 

“It can be hard sometimes.” she said in a low voice.

“Pardon?” he stopped walking, delaying her as well in their tracks. Trying to understand what she was saying. 

“Now and then, I mean...” she tilted her head up to the moon taking in its full beauty. “We will choose the wrong way, a bit like moving against the grain. We can end up ruining the wood we call life. It’s hard to take back or fix for that matter. Since, the damage has already been done. It will scar you for a while, the mistakes we make-”

“But eventually it will fade into the past.” Alastor interrupted. 

“A simple decision can ruin our lives,” Charlie continued on.

“But only you can choose whether to hold on to the past pain or let it go.” Alastor added. “Charlotte you don't have to dwell on what happened.”

“Yes, but I can't forgive myself. What if this comes back in our faces in the future?” 

“In theory.” he shrugged.

Her face struck with uncontrolling sorrow but tried to force it back down as she finally turned to look at him. “ Then I will spend countless days, years, to try to make you happy.”

“Then it looks like those years will never come.”

“-wha!”

“Because I'm already happy, dear. I'm just waiting for you to hop on the trolly!” 

His palm caressed her cheek, the lines on his hand catching Charlie’s attention. Her hair swirled on his hand as he traced her face like an unfinished drawing. Time slowed once more, as if Alastor's brain needed a “photograph,” a keepsake to give him strength in the rough times to come. Then, after time unmeasurable, a bird sang, bringing him back into his moment, as if this feathered friend was the clock, the only time-keeper that mattered. His fingers were stroking between her cheek and ear, but all she could see were his red knuckles. Wine-red blotches from the cold.

Guilt filled Charlie, she snached his hand off her face and held it dearly. Her hand was just as cold as the night, but alastor couldn't tell her that. He ignored it as he found a submental warmth from it and intertwined his fingers with hers. His hand fixed perfectly, her long and thin fingers, completing the space left in his own. Charlie looked down nervously as she retracted her head in her hair from shyness. Alastor took both of their hands and continued to walk on.

They pressed on in silence but it was a silence that was enjoyed by the both of them as it held more words than they could express at the moment. 

“Sneaking back is going to be a hassle.” he looked up weary. 

“Why so, can't you just go the way you came out?” Charlie tilted her head to the side.

“About that, darling, I nearly fell out of my window to escape my holding.”

“You what?!” Charlie yanked his hand so he could look at her. “Alastor you could have gotten hurt!”

“Then by the results of tonight, it would've been worth it.” He openly smiled. 

Charlie groaned in annoyance at his carelessness of his own wellbeing. She stopped in place tethering Alastor with her.

“ For what I'm about to do next, you need to close your eyes.”

“Why’s that?” he looked around expecting something to happen. 

“Split dimension of the teleportation could leave you sick and disorientated.” she explained. Alastor trusted her word enough to obey her command and freely closed his eyes.

She watched him with her demon sight to see if his curiosity would peer through his eyes, but he did as promised. 

She pitied him yet again at what must be such a strange world after life he once called normal. 

Grabbing Alastor by the waist she used her instant transmission. She remembered what his house looked like and his focusing on the image. No more than 5 seconds she was there. She was about to let go of Alastor until he slipped and his body fell limp in her arms. 

“He must've fainted from the jump.” She lifted Alastor cradling him in her arms.

She shuffled to his bed and set him down gently. She removed his shoes and settled his glasses on the nightstand. She pulled a quilt that sat at the end of his bed over his body.

“Deja vu.” she said brushing his soft tampered brown hair out of his face. 

She didn't forget about his bruised torso. She lifted up his shirt once more and inspected it. Charlie hissed as she took whatever last bit of strength she could muster to heal it to better condition. She hated the feeling of being powerless but if it was for alastor then it was surely worth the trouble. She stepped back and examined her work. She smiled weakly, satisfied with the results, it healed to perfection.

“This will do.” she wiped her forehead noticing she broke a sweat. She setted her sweaty hand back on his abdomen, tracing his old scares. Hating the face she wasn't able to heal these too; she couldn't fix wounds that were old as these ones. She pulled his shirt back down. 

A cry of a loose floorboard shook Charlie from her trance, a moment of indecision and panic possessed over her. She took half a step backward to turn and go, but then thought about Alastor.

She leapt to the ceiling in the corner of the dark room and concealed herself into the shadows. The door knob jiggled and his door swung open. The air was rented with a stillness of anticipation. It became suddenly colder by the frigid atmosphere. 

Charlie's eyes trailed from Alastor’s body to the door, not shocked to see Alastors father standing in the doorway. 

He was shirtless, a cold sweat covered his toned muscles as he loomed suspiciously against the door frame. 

Her nails dug into the wall as she angled herself closer to the wall, to be less noticeable by his wandering eyes.

His father entered slightly uncertainty and suspicion masking upon his features. Charlie watched him make his way across the threshold to the open window.   
He suddenly took one glance at alastor and ended up disregarding to close window and walked back to the door. 

He paused before leaving worrying Charlie. 

He whipped his head around surprising the living daylights out of her. 

He looked around as if expecting to meet something, he scanned the room slowly, his eyes passing right over her own. The clock ceased to tick. There was no sound from the outside world, not a bird nor a crickets song. She locked eyes with him in the darkness but went unnoticed. 

The door slammed shut and although the moonlight hesitantly shone on the window it did not penetrate to the corner she hid in. An awareness crept over her that Alastors father was no longer in the vicinity of her anymore.

Yet she was still burnt up. A killing intent in her demonic instinct, but more than that it was raw and unmerciful and it didn’t fade. The feeling only magnified as she tried to keep it under control. 

‘Calm down…’ She let the feeling fall as she collapsed to the floor. 

She shuffled over to Alastor’s unconscious form as she draped herself protectively over him.

“Goodnight Alastor.” A shy thought pulled her face closer to his. In a moment she hesitated but gave in as she placed a lingering kiss to his cheek. It wasn't lustful or passionate but sweet and innocent. The kiss was like a farewell: very friendly and somewhat natural. When she released from his lips the linger was brief and perfunctory. She clinked back to the window and smiled at his sleeping form, with a warmth that bloomed in her heart taking a final leap into the night. Had she looked more closely she may have noticed his glazed expression that surmised his pleasure.

________

As she made her lone journey back home she held an internal argument. Something about that man screams more. Than what she already knows is just the tip of the grain. This story goes deeper than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, being part of this fandom is doing more harm than good. killing with kindness making my enemies my friends. Being open minded and calm is the best weapon in ones arsonal. And this message stands for all divisions of the fandom. You know, if we all shut the fuck up and mind our own business then there wouldn't be any fighting.
> 
> Think about it :)
> 
> Don't mind me, just some self loathing and ranting.


	9. All Things Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of a loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All things fade. All things. Flesh, stone, even stars themselves. Time takes all things. It is the way of the world. The past recedes, memories fade, and so, true, does the spirit. Everything yields to time. Even the soul."
> 
> -Mike FLanagan

Beginning to follow the scent, he soon caught a sight of buck. It was chewing on grass. He curled his lip until the conners of his mouth started to slit. He could almost taste the flesh of the deer. Prowling behind it, He flexed his claws, waiting for the perfect time to slaughter it. The deer halted, it was growing suspicious. He could not allow to be spotted. He snarled eyes glowing a crimson red, no hesitation to bear his long jagged yellow teeth, leaping on top of the deer. He dug his fangs into the nck the pulse of the creature vibrating his lips. 

The scent of blood filled his nose. The deer struggled, desperately trying to escape as its cries echoed to nothingness. But he simply will not allow that. Sinking his hand into its chest, maneuvering around until he reached its cardiac muscle. Biting into the deer's neck in an attempt to hold place, thrusted his hand back out to show a bleeding beating heart. The king of the forest fell limp and withered to the forest floor. He grinned as the sky turned red in its wake, satisfied with his kill.

“You're never fully dressed-” He settled his hands on the tip of its snout and tip of its chin slowly opening its mouth, adding forceful pressure ripping the muscles and skin around its mouth. One last flex and the bucks jaw was ripped clean off. “Without a smile~”

_______________

“Kaugh!” choking on dry air as the walls of my throat constricted my ability to swallow. My torso bolted straight up from the lack of incoming air pulling me right out of my sleeping state. Gasping as fresh sweat covered my body. I stared out to the blur room as my eyes painfully adjusted to the sun that was beaming on my face.

Even under the light cotton blankets I was radiating heat like a brick right out of the oven. Licking my lips feeling the dried cracked skin under my tongue. So diminished was my appetite and need for water, as if lately I could live without such things. 

Okay, my dream, and now this? I'm really confused. I eyed myself weirdly through the standing mirror, my own reflection judging me. Odd, while it stared at me in awe. "Look away." I mutter self-consciously.

I leaned over to the nightstand to slide on my cheaters. Getting up my body was less sore and more energized than I thought it would be. Twisting and doing morning stretches sending morning appreciations to the outside mother nature and her everlasting beauty. I set on a new pair of clothes of my normal brown plaid three piece with shorts and leather oxfords. 

Making way out but then all the events of last night snuck back into my recurring memory, like a locomotive colliding into a skyscraper. Everything surrounding me in utter chaos and crumbling in place. 

I know what she is, and saying what she is everything between superstition and religion is envinetably true… Hell is real, heaven is real, and everything related.

‘How would anyone else act in my situation? Call the local church, the pope? The states governor?’ 

These many years, most of them tainted, some brutal, I have learned to hide my truest desires and bite my tongue. But then Charlies, true, loving, ignited a resistance from this lifestyle. Quite ironic to think of, why was something described as one of the most tragic, disgusting, mercifulness things would come to be so… enchanting. I have shown over and over that I would do anything in this world to keep her safe; be her friend, yet still lingered mistrust. 

I never would’ve thought she would be anything like...this. 

Now that I know everything I feel this numbness. I held onto the doorknob gripping it tightly until the pads of my hand started to turn white. 

Bitterness, anger, all negative emotions, in the end were never directed towards her. Though all the while I was simply doing my best to care for Charlotte. But then again, I breathe every morning without the constriction of pain, because of her. My heart still beats and mind still races, but all that feels hollow. My eyes still see, yet the world that is so close around me seems far away. Perhaps this is shock, I'm really not sure. All I know is that I still hold a desire to be close to her, hoping for the day I have earned redemption for "crimes" based on nothing but false perception of her mistrust.

My thoughts were interrupted to the sound of breaking glass and violent coughing. Outside my bedroom door, it was a barking cough that carried well though walls and the still late winter air.   
It was too feminine to be my fathers. Without another thought I bolted out of my room swiftly and quietly following the sound of muffled coughing. 

Violent gasps erupted again from my parents bedroom. I hastily peeked in only to see my mother hunched over grabbing her chest breathing heavily. Her body was covered in sweat, she clung to the bead post as if it were a life raft. Her breath sounded like a set of bagpipes being vigorously squeezed. 

“Mother.” I barely managed to let out from my growing horor. 

With a heaving lurch she looked up at me in panic. My mother's face is beet red and skin glistens in a sickening pale white hue. My words could not form as I took in the sight of her, silence and ragged breathing was all that was heard. I was beyond comprehension of what was going on.

“Get out of here...NOW!” she staggered up and ran to the bathroom at the speed of light. 

Nearly sliding to the floor because of the vase shards as I ran after her, she slammed the door hard in my face. 

“gET OUT ALAStor” she screamed at me through the door. 

I could hear her muffled cries through the door, her, gagging a mouthful of bile dribbled into the toilet water. Her pool of rancid vomit seeping through the door smelled like iron. I waited at the door in trepidation, listening carefully as she continued to hurl. 

“Mother let me in, please!” I began to knock on the door aggressively, then noticing the damn thing wasn't even locked. With one harsh push the door swung open bouncing off the wall.

“GET OUT!” she swung her arm at nothing, head still in the toilet as a mix of tears and sweat streamed endlessly down her face. “I don't...gah...want to get you sick...alastor.”

“I can help you!” I raised my voice unintentionally. 

“I don't want you to see me like this.” she whipped her mouth and collapsed against the toilet bowl. 

Even after her plee I stayed glued to where I was. As much as it bothered me not listening to her command, I couldn't leave her.

I began to take shuffling steps towards her. “Let me help you.” 

“No my love, I…” she closed her eyes and turned further away from me. “I don't want you here.” she said it barely above a whisper, i was in a delusion from the thought of what she said. 

Her lips were puffed out and the skin on them shows the first signs of dehydration. Red bags around her eye started to take on an appearance. Matted hair was slightly disarranged. “I don't want to get you sick.”

“I’m not leaving you…” 

“How I wished you were born a fool.” She chucked. “I need rest, Alastor… I’ll call the doctor later.” she still refused to look up at me. “I’ll be fine.”

It meant she was lying. 

“Ok mother, if this is what you wish.”

“It is, with sleep and a check up, I’ll be good as new. Promise, fresh as a daisy.” Her hands gripped harder on the toilet bowl as she pulled herself closer to it.

There was nothing else I could do but close the door behind me.

________________________

Charlotte stared at Stolas, featuring contouring between sick and poker face. Watching him as he ate his breakfast in silence. 

The other staff would attempt a "rescue" from time to time, but their voices died faster than ants in acid. He simply waited until Charlotte was consumed in displeasure, devouring her patience and morality as the minutes passed. Every feature on her face screamed disgust and guilt until she served him the explanation he'd been requesting for a fortnight. 

“Stolas, I can't eat…”

“Why's that dear?”

“It's the smell, it's very… pungent.” 

“Well, that's because I killed them last night.”

“Don't you think the center piece is a little… disturbing?” Charlie swallowed trying not to gang.

“No, I think it's very... cerinic” he said, taking a sip of his mimosa. 

Laid in the middle of the table was the corpse of an imp entangled with a man. Limbs and entrals positioned to make it seem as if they we’re part taking in romantic sexual relations. The imps head positioned to look at the head of the table, directly where Charlotte sat. It's dark lifeless eyes burrowing into her own. 

Ironic it may be, Charlie never really liked dead people - their deathly white skin pulled tight against their bones, their eyes open wide and bulging, staring bloody murder at her forever. Not that she never killed herself but she always hated the decomposing after effects. She just sort of preferred them inside a sealed coffin under the ground, never to come back up again. The daughter of hell the bringer of death, had a problem with corpses. 

In her utter disgust and terror Stolas knew how to send her punishment well. When she first came into the dinning hall with the other servants she stood in shock. Some other servants had screamed while others averted their eyes as one of their own laid on the dining table.

Her first instinct was to double over and run but she knew with Stolas by her side he would look down on her as a demon and as an heir to the throne. 

She screamed so hard in her mind, eyes went watery almost immediately but I didn't spill. She only buried herself into her seat at the table before her legs gave out and halfway across the room, probably looking like an idiot was unable to even pick up her utensils to eat. Her hands flailed to grasps and arms unable to lift. In a desperate attempt to put as much distance as she could between herself and the cold bodies.

“Why would you do this?” she husked and looked dead on at the imp that held the same lifeless gaze to her.

Stolas looked up from his newspaper putting little attention to what Charlie had to say. “Is there something wrong?”

“Why would you make such a display for everyone to see? This is sick! This was a servant of your house and now everyone who knew him, everyone who loved him has to look at his routine corpse like its edible arrangements? How could you do this to them!?” 

“I'm doing this to you.” he threw his newspaper to the ground. “Revise to the argument we had the other day. Remember I told you that your actions pay a toll on me and my houses safety and reputation?”

“..yes” charlie said weakly. 

“I had this servant go to your room to check on you, he said you weren't there, then I made him do a sweep.” Stolas stuck out his bottom lip and shook his head. “He reported to me that your whereabouts were unknown.” Stolas snaked his hand around his table knife and trained up the handle pulling it to stand. “You know what happens to people when they can't deliver a job correctly?” he stared at charlie intently raising the knife “They get terminated.” Stolas brought down the knife driving it so hard into his plate it cracked clean in half, piercing hard enough it went through the table's hard surface. 

“You mustn't worry where I am at night Stolas. I Only go for a midnight stroll, it helps me sleep.”

He paused and looked up and down at me. “Clearly…”

‘Smartass’ 

“Then how do you explain the human?”

“Ohh him? Well darling, he is the Head of the exports and imports of illegal guns and explosives. He's laying here because he has refused my proposal and tried to expose me. I couldn't have my secrets told putting my clients and I in jeopardy, hoho! So, he was made an example of in front of the other underground “bosses”. Hmhm HA, more like stubborn roaches.” 

“Stolas… I'm sorry, just please put these two to rest, they’ve suffered enough.”

“Very well your majesty. Just a reminder.” He took the knife out of the table waving it to the staff then to himself resting the knife against his neck. “If you mess this up, this is the fate of all of us.” 

Charlie did her best to sit up straight as she looked down meekly at her empty plate. “I understand, I’m sorry, everyone.”

“Our faults will put us at stake princess we cant let others use our identities to expose us conspiracy is an act of treason.” 

She didn't notice but her eyes began to bleed tears.

That who she is beside the titles she was given, she is the princess who cries. The only thing she wanted at the moment was to run into Alastors arms for him to hold her safety inside their little safe heaven beyond the willows.  
___________

I was bored of her being ill, all I wanted was for my mother to get up and look… alive again, but all she wanted to do was sleep with the curtains drawn all day. My father didn't react kindly to it, in fact it even started several arguments with the doctors and local hospices that what she had they didn't have a solution yet. The doctor came yesterday and said there was nothing to be done but let her ride it out. Mother still keeps running to and from around the house making it seem like everything is fine and normal. My father has been spending more and more hours away from the house. I don't know the reason but i could assume he's cheating on my mother. I smelled the cheap perfume and alcohol on his clothes, the lingering scent of being in between sweaty gams. The man was so sloppy that one night he showed up with a smudge kiss mark on his neck, I could tell on that night mother hopped on the trolly, but still she continued to be delusional of his unspeakable acts. 

The house was swarmed with night nurses to keep tabs on mother and onsite doctor visits in the morning as well. Medical supply littered her room and the shine faded from her eyes but yet she would wake, she would walk, then she would sleep, only to repeat the same routine the same time tomorrow and until her days ran done. 

I stayed by her side whenever I could. Went to school and came straight back home to aid my mother or read her a book. She always reminded me of how much she loved my voice and of how handsome I was. She went on and on about how much of a play boy i was going to be in the future. It then dawned on me that I haven't even mentioned nor seen Charlotte these past couple of days and pondered if she was doing ok not hearing a word from me?

Then in the middle of her rambling she coughed on me. It sounds mighty painful on the throat. She contracted her body lurching her throat out as far as it could go. 

The doctors and nurses came pouring in, unable to process what was going on and found myself from sitting on the bed next to my mother to standing in the hall. I could feel my heart beat… every single pound in my chest. Not through my ears, that was occupied by the steady drum, pipe, and dark voice of the Celtic music; drowning it out in the ears. But I couldn't stand there, I'd be in the way. 

I moved to my room, nurses running around me dodging me as I moved slower than molasses to my room. It remained when I stood and stumbled into the other room trying to relieve myself of the dog who wouldn't stop nagging. I closed the door behind me collapsing by my vanity. This great pounding, this great pressure; every beat. I couldn't hear it, but I could feel it. It remains now, even as I tried to take off my cheaters, it remained through what little air I could shove down my throat. That dark beating remained, alone in this house with me. Every beat a turbulent push from within pushing as a giant placed within the chest; as a great wave against my chest. This pressure urges the words, this horrible pressure. I tried sleeping through it, drums beating But the music lost, time stood still when I saw that my cheaters and my face were covered in specs of my mother's blood. I can feel it still, beating, pulsing, thumping; why won't it stop.

It hurts. 

_______________

My father took the day off of work today. He said it should be right to spend our last moments with my mother. The words he spilled the lies he spread, his chilavery, no, his humanity was long forgotten. From all that it has experienced and seen he was the true devil. 

There is no sound in the house, yet everyone is moving, moving and not talking. Mother every morning kept to her routine. She would wake, she would walk, then she would sleep. Back and forth by the front window, always in easy reach of a good book. Dad does his work from home now. He has been non stop making night visits to me to relive steam and then leave, somehow they are now pressing, urgent even. I sit, unable to comfortable anymore, foot tapping up and down like some dumb wind up toy. In the next five minutes the rotary will ring...or it won't. If it rings then Dad would dismiss me out of the room. A phone call after 10:30pm means a dumb dora on a dive; otherwise it was a teleagram. 

So I sit, Mom paces, Dad keeps busy…

____________

This morning breakfast was served, I was offered some eggy in a basket. No amount of chewing made it possible to swallow. My mouth is drier than a petrified wood in the summer. Stolas calls me after every assignment. He goes on and on about his day, never saying anything special. He asks me to tell him about my day as well, dull though it is. We both go everywhere together, our business trips and midnight killing are shared to whatever I say is pointless of repeating. When I finish he sometimes asks me to repeat my experiences, but slower, like he's savouring the words. He can never let me leave after that either. I would escape into the middle of the night again and again only to be welcomed to the flowers themselves. 

Again no Alastor.

I would look up to the moon having a different conversation with each phase of how the irony tickled my thoughts of how the roles were now reversed. Every time my heart beats fit to burst at the sound of a crack or mushy step, only for the tears to fall when I see the person who i've been waiting for is just a forest animal. I miss Alastor, I haven't seen him for a week and It worries me.

Is this how he felt when I was gone? I miss him dearly. So much it's starting to take a toll on me. 

_____________ 

The only sound in the house is the damn grandfather clock, ticking away, marking the seconds. Each passing moment only leads to the next, taking me away from the allotted time for another day to pass. The phone has rung five times since I started this vigil, every time it's an unknown woman calling or the bank wishing to speak to my father. 

I sit in the waiting room next to the dog, who itself is too tired to even make a fuss towards me.

The water sits cooly in the glass before me, condensation beading the outside. I run my finger around it as if slicing the top off and watch the transparent "blood" drip to the pristine mirrored table below. In this white on white room of feminine perfection that my mother has created I want to paint the walls red, but I am forbidden to drop even a crumb lest I spoil her magazine cover replica of relaxation.

We sit knee deep in silence. The faucet drips into the kitchen sink, each one reverberating around the room like a cymbal, yet no-one blinks or moves to stop it. Outside there is no traffic or bird songs, by now it must be midnight- the time in which today becomes tomorrow. When it does the help still moves, the herd of lawyers come for my father and the nurses for my mother.

The gloom of the house makes it reflect on everyone else who dwells in it. I want to whisper to my mother, to talk about everything and anything, but my father restricted my time seeing her now. But all about me other people in the house talk ever louder, competing with one another to be heard above their collective conversations. 

I have a whole conversation planned for when I would sneak a word to my mother tonight and boy, I looked forward to it oh so much!

She must know it's coming too, Because she excused all of the nurses and doctors out of her room. I sneak past all of the adults climbing up the stairs the only one to witness was the dumb mutt. His usual steady gaze flickers from me to the adults as if gesturing to me he's going to snitch. I remove myself from his line of sight, stealthily hurting up the stairs. From the corner of my eye I catch a young woman staring at me, her lank mousey hair falling in ribbons about her colour-drained dress. In her hand is a small envelope. I dismiss it and continue my expedition. What topic do I bring up first? My day or hers? The latest gossip or news? Exactly what I want before I even do. Perhaps that's why I’m so excited to go, because all I wanted to do was to spend countless missed hours with my mother.  
As soon as I opened the door I was greeted with a weak smile. She stood by the window leaning over it with A pocket watch in her hand. Happy is what I feel when I walk through the threshold, when I know for the rest of the evening she's all mine. Just being near my mother lights me up inside, gives me a serenity I can never know without her being close. It's like the breaths I take aren't full when she's away, like the smiles I smile are incomplete somehow.

“Alastor! My darling…” she smiled at me arms wide open. 

“Mother…” buried into her arms and gave her a deep hug, a hug that I needed for the whole week.

Even in her weak state she returns it ten times over. Kissing my face and hair all over. My glasses pressed irritatingly into my face but I didn't care.

“Ohh, my baby, how I have missed you, I'm sorry you couldn't be with me, they wouldn't allow me to see you.”

“I know mother, I hold no negative feelings towards you. I'm just... happy to see you.”

“I'm so happy too!” she pinched my cheeks “I hope you don't mind that mommy lays down while we talk, I'm afraid I still feel a bit woozy, my dear.” 

“Yes, of course mother!”

I led her to the bed, letting her anchor her weight onto me. As soon as we sat down the words poured. For a long while our conversations hopped from on topic to another without any connection to the past one. This was great, our time together was grand. Just lying next to her is my favourite place in the world. It's her that creates the warmth in my soul, she that fills me full of love and keeps the fire burning in my heart and eyes. If that isn't happiness I don't know what is, so I'll let it be my own definition, the one I keep with me always.

“Life has been dull without you mother, the birds don't sing and the sun shines dimly. Father…. He’s….” I couldn't finish my sentence, in fact I didn't need to. My mother knew exactly what I was going to say, everything I wanted to say. 

“I’m so sorry Alastor, for everything. I should have done something but I was too weak to stop him. I let you suffer from my choices. I promised I would protect you, but I let that man hurt you” She choked on a sob “I let him hurt us.” 

My reflexes went on hyper of trying to get her to stop crying, I hated her tears such things should never litter her beautiful face. I carefully whipped the loose tears from her face. With my other hand I took her hand in mine. 

"Alastor, without joy every sweet thing is bitter; cake is guilt, wind is cold, rain is depressing. With joy they are uplifting; cake is rich, wind is refreshing, rain is cleansing. Every small thing in life is a moment able to nourish the soul if we let joy in. Live with awe, humbleness, present in each moment and the gifts of life will fill you to the brim, so much that your joy will overflow and make better the lives of all around you. You are not like him."

I stared at her intently with a worried smile “Promise me. You would find a future for yourself full of joy and happiness.”

“Yes mother.”

After we laid in silence cuddling close to one another. I noticed I was dozing off and forced myself to stay awake for her sake. 

“Mother, are you getting tired?”

She didn't answer me. Maybe she was already asleep? And that when I looked up and saw her still face.

“Mother?”

She didn't respond but her face was still too still for my comfort. Her smile and dull eyes looking down where I laid. 

Her dead eyes reflect like charcoal clouds above, their dark golden beauty lost to this victim of the night. No matter the light that reflected in them she never blinked, never adjusted her attention. The woman who once showed the very summer sky in her eyes was now gone, a mirror of emptiness. Her gaze was lonely, her light was gone.

I dare not move, I dare not breathe, I'm frozen to the spot. My steady breath turned into hyperventilation. I can feel my heart: painfully, tortuously, pounding in my chest

...duh-duhn, duh-duhn. 

“Please…” I whispered. For the first time for a long time my smile fell. I slipped off from the bed and onto the floor, still holding her hand.

The hairs on my arms stand to attention, as I now noticed how cold it was. As a militia of chills march down my spine. Is there something there or is it just my imagination? The beating gets louder and louder, it can hear this cacophonous thrumming rhythm. The sound is intolerable, my breaths get deeper and deeper by the second. 

I let the mask fall… and let the madness out.

In this intense silence it suddenly erupted with a sorrowful wail. A cry that erupted my whole body. My eyes wide with horror, the mouth rigid and open, my face gaunt and immobile, fists clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging deeply into the palms of my hand.

I didn't stop crying out the madness. I kept that up until my father and help ran up the stairs. He banded fist against the door. When I didn't shut up, he nearly knocked it right off its hinges stomping in.

His face was a storm of rage and contempt as he bellowed right in my face. I couldn't hear his curses, I was still crying in horror.

He followed my eyes, which were glued to the bed, and snapped his head towards my mother. His expression changed first into confusion, but his eyes started to widen as he realized what he was staring at.

He cried “No, no, no, no, no”, making his way around the bed to be on the other side of her.

I couldn't hear anything but my heart drumming against my chest and our mingled cries. He dashed right out of the door, down the hall and out of the house. I could still hear him even after he left. I could also hear some really confused neighbors yelling outside.

I don't really remember much after that, just that suddenly the world started to spin around me and I slipped slowly out of consciousness as the fear took over my head and darkness enveloped my vision.

The doctor took my by the shoulders lifting my where I sat, but too slowly to be normal. When he speaks his voice trails slowly, like her words are unwilling to take flight. I couldn't hear what he said but I understood the way he looked at me that he was giving me words of kindness and condolences. There is a sadness in his eyes, the brown too glossy.

"No more would she wake, would she walk, just forever... sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the haunting of bly manor helped me write this chapter lol :)

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic inspired by https://youtu.be/-tJ0ckX8-WQ 
> 
> and from the cartoon series Hazbin Hotel franchise created by Vivienne Medrano
> 
> as you can see characters personalities and roles are not portrayed exactly of how they are in the hazbin hotel/heluva boss series. It's a scenario I painted of how charlie would act if she wasnt engrossed on the redemption of others.  
> 


End file.
